


Taboo

by RumbleFish14



Series: Unsanctioned [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Father/Son Incest, Gallavich, Ian is 30, Ian is not Yevs father, Ian loves Yev and Mickey, M/M, Mickey is 34, Mixed feelings, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Ian, Taboo, Top/Bottom Ian, True Love, Unconventional Relationship, Yev is 16, ass eating, light role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian loves both Mickey and Yev equally





	1. Ian's Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrIsh_Misfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/gifts).



> WARNING...PLEASE READ ALL TAGS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. IF YOU DONT LIKE THEM AND STILL READ...THATS ON YOU SO DONT BITCH TO ME...
> 
> REAL ALL FUCKING TAGS... 
> 
> Ian is 30  
> Mickey is 34  
> Yev is 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genetic sexual attraction (GSA) is a concept in which an overwhelming sexual attraction may develop between close blood relatives who first meet as adults.[1]
> 
> The term was coined in the US in the late 1980s by Barbara Gonyo, the founder of Truth Seekers In Adoption, a Chicago-based support group for adoptees and their new-found relatives.

Taboo  
Chapter 1- Ian's Sweetheart

 

It was early Friday morning, the light barely touching the sky, when he opened the door to the apartment, drenched in the sweat of early summer, heat in Chicago was sweltering, even in May. The snow he was used to, but not the heat.

His sweats clung to his body and he was thankful for not wearing a shirt on his run this time. It would have clung to him as well. At least inside was nice and cool, the air conditioner on high as it dried the sweat in its tracks. 

Ian leaned against the kitchen counter, trying to catch his breath when Mickey walked out of their room, a grumpy look on his face that immediately turned into a smile upon seeing him.

“Hey baby,” Ian grinned and accepted Mickey’s kiss hello. 

“Hey back,” Mickey smiled and moved to grab a cup of coffee. His eyes unable to look away from his bare chested lover. 

Ian noticed and smirked. “Too bad you already took a shower, huh?” he ran his hand down his chest, all the way to his hips. 

“Too bad is right.” He tongued the corner of his lip. “Maybe I need another one?”

“Oh yeah?” He grinned and moved to back Mickey against the counter. Tattooed hands swept down his body, not caring how much sweat covered his chest. “But then you’d be late for work.”

“Dax won’t mind, you know I do most of the work anyways.” Mickey argued. 

Ian eyed his body hungrily, seeing everything in the all black Dickies work pants and shirt, black helped cover up the dirt and grease from the shop. His thighs pressed tightly against the material, his muscled arms pale and bare. 

“You do seem a little dirty baby.” Ian smirked and leaned forward to kiss him. 

Mickey moaned softly into his mouth, running hands to his sides and around his back. Ian cupped his face with both hands and deepened it, sliding his tongue deep inside to taste him properly before he pulled back.

“Time for work baby.” Ian smiled at Mickey’s scowl. “You get me all to yourself tomorrow.”

“Well tomorrow ain’t soon enough.” He grumbled when Ian pulled back and drank his coffee. “Speaking of which, is he up yet?”

Ian looked down the hall to see movement under the door. “Yeah, I can see him moving around. Might get some time in before I gotta go to work at 9.”

Mickey nodded. “Good. Make sure you talk to him about that damn essay due on Monday.”

Ian shook his head. “No way Mick, that’s your territory. I have no say in that.”

“The fuck you don’t. He listens to you more than me.” Mickey shot back, eyebrows raised to his hairline.

“Fine.” Ian huffed just as the door opened and Yev came walking down the hall in all that natural Milkovich swagger. Grinning at him with the same blue eyes his daddy had, but that tuff of blonde hair was something else. Buzzed on the sides and longer on top. 

“Hey sweetheart.” Ian gripped him by his shirt and pulled him close. “Missed you.” He growled against his lips.

Yev groaned and wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck, eyes lingering on his bare chest. “Missed you too, especially when you were supposed to crawl into my bed after work.”

Ian grinned at his cheekiness. “I didn’t crawl into anyone’s bed, I hit the couch and was down for the count.” He ran his hands up the back of Yev’s shirt, feeling that soft, satin skin. “Miss me that bad?”

Mickey scuffed and rolled his eyes.

Yev shot him a glare and pulled Ian even closer, nearly standing on the tops of his feet. “I did miss you that bad.” He pushed his hips forward and rubbed against him. “See? I still do.”

Ian groaned and gave Yev a slow roll of his own hips, feeling exactly how much he missed him. “Hmm, I see how that can be a problem. Maybe I can spend the morning making it up to you?”

Mickey shook his head. “Nope. School.”

Yev huffed. “I got up early on purpose dad. I wanted some time before school.”

Ian grinned at his eagerness and kissed up a smooth cheek. “How thoughtful of you, my sweet.”

Mickey rolled his eyes again, but his lips threatened to turn up into somewhat of a smile. 

“How much time until school?” Ian asked, but was already distracted by the left side of Yev’s neck, it would be the perfect place for an imprint of his teeth.

“Bout an hour.” Yev moved closer, knocking their heads together. “Shower with me?”

“Before or after?” Ian smirked, already knowing the answer. Yev liked him all sweaty after his run. 

“After.” Yev nipped at his bottom lip and turned away, smirking. “Comin?”

Ian groaned and watched his perky ass shift in his boxers. “Not yet.” Yev giggled down the hallway and by the time he got to his room, his shirt was gone, and blue eyes teased him to chase. 

“Gotta go.” Mickey grabbed his coffee and keys. “See you later?”

Ian moved away from one temptation to the next as he moved to kiss Mickey’s coffee flavored lips. “Let’s hope so, unless that kid keeps me locked away.”

Mickey chuckled. “He’s almost 17 Ian, you remember what we were like at that age.” He lifted his brows again.

Ian growled. “Damn right I do. Fuckin you all over the South Side. Dirty alley ways, locked in freezers, the bathroom at The Alibi.” He shivered from the memories alone. “Tomorrow, since it’s our day, we are gonna do a throwback and fuck in one of those places.”

It even made Mickey shiver as he reached for the door. “Fuck yes we are.” He gasped when Ian kissed him, tugging his lip between his teeth as he pulled away. “Gotta go. Love you.”

Ian grinned. “Love you too baby.” He watched Mickey’s ass as he left and as soon as the door closed and locked, he darted down the hall and into the bedroom. 

Yev was already inside, that beautiful naked body kept away from him by the dark blue sheet over thin hips. Ian growled, making Yev smile before he slipped off his sweats and stalked naked to the bed. Yev’s legs parted for him as he slid against his thighs, grabbed his delicate wrists and pinned him to the bed.

“Ian, please.” Yes lifted his hips, trying to feel him.

Ian grinned. “Slowly sweetheart, we have plenty of time.” He needed a few hours of Yev, then more sleep before his last shift for this week at The Fairy Tale.

*

The sleeping thing didn’t happen. After his tumble with Yev, watching that beautiful body as Yev rode him hard, Lip called. 

Now he was up town, tired and sweating and practically dying from the heat as he and Lip sat on the porch of his new house. Lip needed help unloading a trailer. Typical. It’s not like he wanted to curl up, post-sexual bliss and sleep until Yev got home. 

When Lip handed him a beer, Ian popped the top and practically downed the entire bottle as Lip took a next to him, doing the same. He leaned back after it was finished, burped and started to pant all over again.

“Fuckin hell Lip, you had to do this shit today?” Ian whined and watched as sweat dripped down his face. 

“Only day I had off. I needed it done.” He smiled at the empty trailer. “And it’s done.”

“Yeah, but I’m fuckin exhausted.” He closed his eyes and felt his muscles protest just sitting still. “You realize I haven’t been to bed yet?”

Lip cursed. “Shit Ian, sorry. Thought you traded shifts.”

“Wouldn’t let me. They need a manager for the last shift and Chase didn’t want that shift.”

Workin all those years at The Fairy Tale really paid off. Put money in the bank to pay bills while he saved for management classes. Now he was a manager, the benefits were sweet, and he no longer had to shake his ass for tips. At 30, he was a little past that phase.

“Sorry man. Maybe you can squeeze a nap in before tonight.” Lip squeezed his shoulder. “Thanks though Ian. Everyone else dipped out on me.”

“You can only trust family bro.” Ian spoke softly, feeling his heart beat slowing with each breath. “And no to the nap, maybe after I get some ass.”

Lip snorted. “You and me both man. You should have seen this girl last night. Jesus, she was something else.”

Ian grinned over at him. “I’ll take your word for it. I have no interest in the mysterious ways of women and their parts.”

“Yeah, you’re all about that dick life.”

Ian nodded, praising the heavens to men and their dicks...and asses. “Fuck yeah, dick life, should make it into a t-shirt.”

“Don’t tell me Mickey is still makin you work for it.” Lip lifted his eyebrow. “Seriously man, you should have ass on demand by now.”

Excitement pulsed over his body. He did have ass on demand, from both his boys. The occasional dick too when he was in the mood to switch with Yev. Mickey still hadn’t given in yet, but Ian liked to think every other day he was wearing him down. 

“He don’t hold out on me, not any more. If anything, he’s hungry for it.” Ian grinned when Lip pretended to gag. They'd gotten used to sharing their sexual conquests by this point, even his everyday gay ones. “But recently Mickey isn’t my only source.”

That took Lip by surprise. “Please don’t tell me you’re cheating on him. That’s fucked up.”

Ian glared. “No way Lip, I did that shit before and it broke us apart for 5 years. Ain’t about to do it again.” He shook his head. Lip had no idea about Yev and probably wouldn’t approve. “Naw man, he knows. We kinda have a set schedule for it all.”

“A sex schedule, with a third party?” He chuckled. “Fuck Ian. I didn’t think you’d ever want someone more than Mickey.”

He didn’t either. Until Yev. “Not more than Mickey, just as much really.” 

Lip nodded, he’d been there with Mandy and Karen before. It didn’t end well, and he didn’t up with either of them. “So, who is it?”

Ian smiled widely. He had no qualms about his choice anymore. After spending countless time on the subject, weighing all the pros and cons, over and over again, he gave up and accepted what he wanted. He wanted them both, they both want him…happiness ensues. 

“It’s Yev.” Ian said proudly, he was proud of both his boys. Unashamed to want what he wanted.

Lip's mouth dropped open so wide, his cigarette fell onto the step between his feet. “Yevgeny Milkovich, like your boyfriends son?” He asked incredulously.

Ian nodded. “The only Yev I know.”

“Holy fuck Ian! He’s just a child.” Lip moved off the steps, pacing.

“No, he isn’t. He will be 17 soon Lip, he isn’t a child anymore.” Ian bit back. Yev hated to be called a kid. 

“He’s always going to be Mickey's kid. And he’s okay with this?”

“Of course he’s okay with it. I wouldn’t go behind his back.” Ian picked up Lip’s smoke and finished it while Lip had his little breakdown. 

“How did this happen Ian? What, you just toss a coin and decides what Milkovich you want?” Lip asked loudly, unsure of how he should feel about this.

Ian stood and pushed Lip back. “Fuck you Lip. It isn’t like that, okay? Mickey and Yev aren't involved that way. They both want me, and I want both of them and we make it work.” He narrowed his eyes, daring Lip to challenge it again.

Lip paced around, pulling at his hair as his mind raced too fast for him to catch up. Ian, Mickey and Yev? They were all okay with it? What the fuck.

“I never should have told you.” Ian stood and palmed his keys. “Tryin to do this brother bonding shit and you are still as closed minded as you ever were.”

Lip huffed and grabbed Ian’s arm before he got out of reach. “Just calm the fuck down, okay? It’s not like you just told me a sex position you tried. You told me you are fucking your boyfriends son. I’m entitled to freak the fuck out a little.”

Ian stayed put, glaring at him. 

“Just tell me, yeah?”

Ian nodded and moved back to the stairs. “Yes, I get that it’s unconventional, but it works. We all make it work.”

Lip nodded, managing to stop pacing and listen.

“It just happened. It was fucking amazing and I couldn’t not have it again. I love them both Lip. They both understand.”

“How’s it work?”

“We keep days. Evenly. Just to keep it humble, to keep everyone satisfied.” His mind tried to go into detail, but he put a stop to that until later. “The sex shit is simple. They split up the week.”

“Like three a piece?”

Ian nodded. “My choice on Sunday. It’s odd, but it works. They both understand.” He sighed heavily. Wanting so bad for someone to know, someone understand. To have someone to talk to it about like it was any other hook up or relationship. “I know he’s young, but he isn’t a kid. And don’t pull that ‘I’m his second dad' thing cuz I’m not.”

“No?”

Ian shook his head. “No. If I was, it wouldn’t happen. Yev just showed up in our lives. Mickey didn’t even know he had a kid Lip. Just showed up at our door saying he was Mickey’s son.”

It had been a whirlwind for sure. They had no idea how to handle a 15 year old, one they had no connection with, but they adapted. Ian adapted a little too well and locked into Yev, just as Yev locked onto him. 

“Fuck.”

Ian nodded. “Yeah, so we didn’t raise him. I’m not a second dad. It’s not gross like that. We care about each other.” 

“That’s not as bad as what I was thinking.” Lip felt…confused, sorry. “I guess I just didn’t expect it.” 

Ian accepted the apology for what it was. It was as good as he would get. “Me either. But I’m not sorry it did.” He stood up, tired and ready to go home. “I gotta go, he’s gonna be home soon.”

Lip nodded. “Thanks again for the help and Ian?”

Ian stopped and looked back. 

“All this, you can talk to me about it, okay?”

Ian smiled. “Thanks man. Maybe next time.” He got into his car and drove home, happy that someone knew, someone he cared about. It was a good step.

*

Ian moaned in his sleep, tossing his head from side to side. Spreading his legs wider as someone settled between them. He was in that half-awake, half asleep state and knew someone was touching him. He felt it. Hands on his thighs, soft hair brushing against him. 

It felt so fucking good. So right, that he didn’t want to open his eyes. Just in case it turned out to be a dream, he wanted to stay there. Stay there and be engulfed in undeniable pleasure. 

“Mmm.” He moaned as lips crawled up his thighs, kissing softly, sucking his skin and teeth scraping gently across it. “Please.” He begged as his cock twitched, begging for attention.

“Wake up Ian.” 

Ian shook his head, fighting to keep this all to himself. Those lips moved up and he felt a tongue lick around his balls, sucking on them lightly. “Fuck!” he pushed his hands under the sheets and grabbed that silky soft hair, guiding that mouth all over his body.

“Ian, wake up.” Yev whispered, licking up his cock.

“What if it’s a dream?” Ian half panted, half whined. “Please, touch me.”

“It’s not a dream.” Yev bit one hip. “Please baby.”

That was enough to make him open his eyes. Only one person called him ‘baby’ and he was suddenly very excited that this wasn’t a dream. He looked down and Yev was blocked by the sheet.

After Lip’s, he came home, stripped down and passed the fuck out in Yev’s bed. Now, he had Yev on him, sucking at his thighs, licking around his balls, up his dick. Teasing him. Pleasing him so fucking well.

Yev’s back pack was by the open door, his shoes and clothes beside it. Yev was already naked. Fuck yes. 

Ian groaned and lifted up the sheet just as Yev’s tongue circled the head of his cock. “Hey sweetheart.”

Yev smiled. “Feel like a dream still?”

Ian shook his head, cupping his face and brushing hair out of those blue eyes. “Better than a dream my sweet little Yevy.”

“This is where you were supposed to be this morning.” 

“I’m sorry.” Ian sat up enough to grab Yev under his arms and pull him up, making their cocks slide together, groaning as they fell back into a kiss. Swirling their tongues together, nipping at each other’s lip. “I thought you forgave me this morning, hmm?” Ian mumbled between heated kisses. “You forgave me over and over again Yevy.”

“Ian.” He whined as he planted his knees on the bed so Ian’s strong thighs split wide for him and he could feel Ian’s ass against him. “I did forgive you.”

Ian’s entire body trembled in excitement as Yev rubbed against his ass, delicate hands sliding up and down his thighs before squeezing them hard enough to sting but fuck, it felt good. 

This morning had been all about turning Yev out. Wrecking him. Losing himself in his beautiful, soft, pretty body. Making Yev moan and scream, making him claw his back and push his heels into his ass, urging him on, begging him. It was all about making Yev feel good. 

Now was the switch and he was ready for it. “How was school?” he managed to ask while he watched Yev’s pale chest, nipples hard and that sexy pink color, same as Mickey’s. 

“Difficult.” Yev mumbled as he leaned down to nip Ian’s bottom lip. “Couldn’t stop thinking about this.” He pushed his hips forward. “I feel so pent up today.”

Ian groaned. “I see that sweetheart.” He smoothed a hand down Yev’s chest, pinching one nipple hard enough for him to gasp. “You wanna fuck me?”

Yev nodded and split his legs wider. “Been awhile. Fuckin miss it.”

Fuck, he missed it too. It was so easy for him to assume control, he just fell into it. But he liked to bottom for Yev. He fucking loved it. 

Ian leaned up to suck against Yev’s jaw, leaving a pinkish line of red marks, all the way to his collar bone, where he sucked hard and left a pretty hickey there. “I’m all yours Yevy.”

Yev groaned and kissed down his chest, scooting back to move down to his stomach, then his hips. Ian whined when Yev teased his cock. Quick licks, over before he could comprehend it and he did it over again. 

“God, I love your mouth.”

Yev smiled as he laid flat against the bed on his stomach. “I can see that baby. You gonna come too early?”

Ian snorted. “I never come early. Never.” He gripped him behind the neck and brought Yev’s mouth down against his cock. “Let me see your tongue.”

Yev stuck out his tongue and waited.

Ian moved Yev’s head up and down, getting every inch of his cock wet. Seeing Yev drool for him. “Such a good cock sucking mouth.”

Yev groaned and pushed Ian’s thighs up. His fingers raked down them, making Ian gasp and tremble.

Ian latched onto Yev's finger when it was pushed into his mouth, sucking hard and fast, slicking it up. Saliva left a trail from his mouth, to Yev’s thumb as he pulled it out. As soon as that wet finger brushed over his hole, his hips bucked, moving his cock along Yev’s tongue. 

“Yevy…” Ian moaned as it slid inside. He released his head and moved them to the side to grip the bed. Yev moved back, biting and sucking across the inside of his knee. “How you wanna do this sweetheart?”

Yev removed his thumb and leaned over to grab the bottle of lube that was left on the nightstand. “Flip fuck?”

Ian nodded and watched Yev slick up his fingers. “You goin first?” He lost his breath the second Yev slid one wet, long finger inside him. “God!”

Yev leaned back to watch Ian’s ass grip his fingers. God, he was so tight. He quickly slipped another one inside, feeling that flush of heat as Ian pushed down against his fingers. “Wanna go last.”

“Y-yeah?” He mumbled and let one hand drop down to stroke his cock. Smearing the pooling wetness down his length. He knew why Yev wanted to go last. His little blonde hair, blue eyed sweetheart had the same little fetish he had.

Yev nodded as he bit his lip. He slipped a third finger in, and as Ian rocked against them, his cock twitched, eager to get inside him. “Fuck yeah.”

Ian was covered in sweat, face and chest flushed red. One hand pulled at his cock, the other gripped the bed. “Why Yevy?” he grinned when blue eyes stared up at him with so much heat, he could hardly stand it. 

Yev growled and pushed his fingers in deep to reach Ian’s prostate. The reaction was instant, Ian let out a deep, loud whine, fucking into his fist as he rocked against his fingers. “You know why.”

“Fuck...fuck Yevy, please!” Ian circled his wrist, stopping that blinding pleasure from tipping him over the edge. “You’re gonna make me come like that.”

Yev grinned and moved up to kiss him quickly. “Wouldn’t want that, would we?”

Ian shook his lead, licking across Yev’s full bottom lip. “No, because I can’t wait to be in you again.” He growled lightly, watching blue eyes flutter. “I wanna hit it from the back.”

It was Yev’s turn to tremble. Especially when Ian took on that natural dominant roll. It was part of who he was. He was unable to fully let go, to fully submit. 

“Yeah?” His voice shook as he let Ian slide back enough to sit up. “Don’t make me come though.”

Ian got to his knees, cupped Yev’s face, fingers threaded into blonde hair and kissed him. Yev whimpered into his mouth, trying to suck at his tongue. Kissing him was goddamn addicting. Those soft, quiet mewling sounds, like a little kitty. 

“I know Yevy, I still want to flip.” He nibbled his jaw when they broke apart. “I know how bad you want it.” he growled into his ear. He got onto his knees, kissed those puffy lips before he helped Yev turn. “You want it so bad.”

Yev bent forward until his forearms rested on the bed, and his ass was in the air. “What do I want?”

Ian licked his lips as he admired Yev’s tight, perky ass. Milky white and not a mark on it. He leaned forward to kiss the dimples in his lower back, his hands sliding up to his shoulders. Ian kissed down, over plump cheeks, giving his ass a loud smack.

“Ian!” 

“I know you wanna come in me Yevy,” Ian licked his hole slowly, feeling his legs shake, “you wanna fill me up so fucking bad so you can eat it out.” Ian whispered against him, licking again and again. 

Yev nodded quickly, pushing back against Ian’s tongue. One hand braced on the bed, the other moving down to stroke his cock. “You love it.”

Ian smirked at his cockiness. At nearly 17, Yev knew what he liked sexually and wasn’t afraid to voice it. Yev liked to switch, he liked to give it just as much as he liked to take it. And he did both equally well. Exceptionally well. He also had a little bit of a come fetish. Just like he did. 

“Fuckin right I love it.” Ian kissed both cheeks, nipping at one of them before licking across his hole. “You’re still open from this morning.”

Yev nodded as he reached forward to grab the lube. “Yeah I am. You stretched me good.”

Ian moved away, despite the growl in his belly. He could eat Yev for hours and not get enough. He knelt on his knees and took the bottle, slicking himself up, as well as adding more to his hole. “I always do.”

“Damn right you do.” 

Ian tossed the bottle to the bed and put his hand right on the back of Yev’s shoulder, pushing his upper half to the bed. “My pretty little Yevy.” He lined himself up, teasing him with the head, slowly pushing it in, just to take it back out the moment Yev tried to push back. 

“I need it Ian.” Yev whined and reached back to grip Ian’s thigh. “Give it to me.”

Ian groaned and kissed up his back. All that smooth pale skin. Void of any marks. Not even freckles had the nerve to appear. He was so fucking perfect and sweet and his only; he had the pleasure of losing himself in his body, kissing him, sleeping together. Dates. Romance. All of it.

Ian started to push in, his eyes crossing with how tight he was, draping himself along his back, kissing him. “So good.” He whined and kept sliding in, feeling Yev’s legs shake, feeling his ass swallowing him down. “Breathe sweetheart.”

Yev took a deep breath and exhaled a deep whine, pushing back to make Ian slide in deeper. “Don’t hold back.”

One last push and he was all the way in, closing his eyes as that feeling threatened to overwhelm him “I never do.” He gripped both of Yev’s hips and began to thrust, slow and deep. Snapping his hips hard, his balls slapping against Yev’s ass. “Still so goddamn tight for me.”

Yev gripped the sheets, his entire body moving with each swing of his hips. Each thrust had Ian’s cock pushing against his prostate in such a perfect way. “Right there Ian, fuck that’s good.” 

Ian pulled out and helped Yev roll to his back, pale thighs split wide as he pushed back in. “Shit!” Both arms went around Yev’s body, pulling him up off the bed and half into his lap. He wanted to look at him, to see his eyes roll back. “So beautiful.”

Yev locked his arms around Ian’s neck, his legs around his hips and let Ian bounce him up and down on his cock. “M' gonna need to switch soon.” He breathed against Ian’s neck, feeling that thick head hammer his prostate. 

“Feelin close already?” Ian held both of his shoulders, literally making Yev bounce in his lap. 

Yev nodded and clawed his back. “Too close, please Ian.” 

Ian slowed, barely thrusting his hips as they both panted. His hand moved from Yev’s shoulder to cup his face and pulled him into a breathless kiss. Yev melted against him, pulling his hair and running his hands down his chest. 

“Baby,” Yev whined as the kiss slowed. “Wanna fuck you.”

Ian nodded and helped Yev move off his lap, slowly sliding out of his warm, inviting body with a gasp. “Anything you need.”

Yev moved fast, backing Ian up on the bed until his back was pressed against the headboard. Ian watched him with hungry eyes, watching his lanky but delicious body. A swimmers body. Yev grabbed a pillow and Ian lifted his ass for him to stuff it under.

“So damn sexy when you want it.” Ian bit his lip and watched blue eyes darken, switching from needy bottom to powerful top. Something he would never get tired of seeing. 

Yev smirked, crawling in between Ian’s legs until his own were propped under Ian’s thighs. “Me? Look at you.” He ran his hands up long legs, squeezing his thighs. “All spread out for me like this.” Yev knocked their heads together. “And you’re so needy when you want it.”

Ian pulled him forward for a kiss, pushing his tongue in deep just as he felt wet fingers between his cheeks. He groaned when Yev pushed two in at a time, stretching him open. Ian spread his legs wide, letting Yev work his fingers in deep.

He broke the kiss with a shaky breath. “I’m good Yevy, come on.” He held onto both of his thighs and watched Yev slick himself up, jerking it a few times, teasing both of them. “Please.”

Yev grinned and watched Ian’s face fall apart as he pushed in slowly. Green eyes wide, both of Ian’s arms holding his thighs open. “So tight Ian, fuck.” He groaned and pressed their heads together, both breathing hard.

“You don’t fuck me enough.” He kept his eyes closed, trying not to come on the spot. Yev was stretching him wide, pushing inside of him. “I need it more than once every few months.”

Yev chuckled, grabbed Ian’s hands and made him grip the headboard behind him. He grabbed Ian’s thighs, pushing then further apart as he gave a deep thrust. “Fuck baby…next time, just tell me you need it.” He closed his eyes and felt Ian squeeze him. “Gotta get you a plug, have you open and ready next time.”

“Holy shit!!” Ian whimpered, seeing Yev stretch him open and plug him until he was ready. Pushing into his prostate, teasing him. “Gonna get one before work.”

Yev nodded, pushed Ian’s thighs up over his shoulder and fucked into him hard and fast. Ian always did take it so good, dropping that dominant side for just a moment, to give up control. “So good.” He kissed Ian’s lips. “Always so good for me.”

Ian nodded fast, nearly hyperventilating as he panted, moaning and begging. “I feel it Yevy, fuck! I’m so close.” His hand moved to grip his cock, stroking hard and fast. 

“Me too baby!” Yev growled, snapping his hips hard and fast, pushing Ian roughly into the headboard. “Gotta come first Ian, give it to me.”

“Fuuckk, fuck!” Ian kept stroking as he came, working his ass up and down Yev’s cock, spilling over his hand, shooting up his chest. “Yevy!”

“So sexy…” Yev growled as he came, pumping him full, feeling like his entire skeleton was being ripped out of him. “Ian.” He kissed him, slowly moving in and out. 

Ian slumped against the bed, sharing lazy kisses, smiling as he pulled back and saw Yev smile. “God, that was good.”

Yev chuckled. “Told you I missed you.”

Ian pushed sweaty blonde hair back, “yes you did.”

When Yev pulled back, Ian let out a deep, satisfied sigh and closed his eyes. Yev didn’t rush to get a towel, he simple slid down the bed, kissing over his hips, licking across his cock and biting his thighs just before settling between his legs.

“That was a big one,” Yev smirked when Ian tried to push his head down. He swiped what leaked out with his finger and slowly pushed it back inside, fingering Ian with his come. 

“Yevy…” Ian whined.

Yev finally gave in and pulled out his finger. He pushed it up to dip it into Ian’s mouth, smiling as he sucked it clean. “You wanna push it out or make me work for it?”

“Work for it.” Ian licked his lips. “It’s better that way.”

Yev pushed Ian’s thighs up, slowly pushing his tongue inside to coax it out. He pulled back, groaning when his tongue came back dripping wet. “So much better this way.” 

“Don’t swallow it all, I want to taste too.” Ian rose up on his elbows and watched as much as he could. 

Yev put both of his thumbs on his hole and spread him wide, growling as his come leaked out. He quickly dipped back down to make sure none of it went to waste. “Fuck yes.” He groaned as felt Ian tug at his head.

“Yevy…let me taste.” Ian whined and pulled him up by all that blonde hair until he was settled between his legs again. Yev had come everywhere. Slickness coated his lips, dripped down his chin, even on the tip of his nose. 

“Want some?” 

Ian nodded and licked the mess off his chin, then moved to kiss him. Groaning as the taste dripped off Yev’s tongue and tangled with his. “You kinky little thing.”

Yev grinned when he pulled back. “Got it from you, once you showed me how sexy it was, how delicious.”

Ian smiled proudly. He loved showing Yev the ways of sex, the dips and curves and tastes, the smells. He loved everything about being his first, deflowering him properly and turning him into a little come addict like he was.

“Good.” He leaned up to nip his bottom lip. “Now, if only your dad enjoyed it as much.” He shook his head fondly. “I’ll get him there.”

“I have no doubt about that.” Yev laid on Ian’s chest, eyes closed, sated and fucking happy.

“You gonna nap with me, before I gotta leave?” Ian asked as his own eyes closed and he ran his hands up and down Yev’s back. 

“Til when?”

“Got til about 8. Then I gotta get in the shower.” 

Yev kissed Ian’s chest, falling asleep quickly. “Wake me for the shower.”

“Of course Yevy.” He smiled and kissed the top of his head. “I love you.” He pulled the sheet up over them, since the door was open, and Mick was bound to be home soon.

“Love you more Ian.”


	2. Ian's Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Yev's relationship is changing and they don't know what to do about it....
> 
> TAG CHANGES...PLEASE READ ALL OF THEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THE LOVE OF GOD...JUST READ THE FUCKIN TAGS...OKAY? PLEASE???
> 
> IF ANY OF THEM BOTHER YOU, JUST TURN THE FUCK AROUND AND RESET YOUR PREFRENCES. I WILL DELETE ANY HATEFUL SHIT ON HERE CUZ I TAGGED ACCORDINGLY AND YOU READ ANYWAYS...
> 
> (INCEST) TURN BACK IF IT BOTHERS YOU
> 
>  
> 
> READ...THE....TAG...…
> 
> AND THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO LEFT KUDOS AND WONDERFUL COMMENTS. AND FOR BEING OPEN MINDED..I LOVE YOU

Ian’s Baby

Ian quietly opened the front door, wincing as it gave that little squeak in protest, threatening to tell everyone he was home. At 4 in the morning on a Saturday, a day when he and Mickey didn’t have to work and Yev didn’t have school, it was an ungodly time to wake up.

The apartment was quiet, dark. Ian set his gift bag down, that little something he promised Yev he’d get, and kicked off his shoes. Work had been...challenging. His mind was too preoccupied with his boys, his loves. Working nights while they were on days made it hard to find time to be together and not just for sex, but because they loved each other and wanted to be around each other. 

A groan from the couch made him jump and bang his knee on the coffee table. “Shit!” He hissed and hobbled around for a minute as the person on the couch wiggled out from under the blanket, sleepy blue eyes, dark hair a mess. Tattooed hands rubbed his eyes. “Baby?”

“Morning already?” Mickey mumbled, throat full of sleep, eyes tired and unable to open all the way. 

He smiled and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of him. “Kinda,” he chuckled. “I just got back. Why are you in here?”

Mickey moved closer, wiggling forward until his legs were between Ian’s. “Bed was empty, couldn’t sleep.”

Ian smiled fondly at him and cupped his face. Even at 34, Mickey was still so…soft. Childlike maybe. He had all those same ticks, and nervous gestures, that he had 10 years ago, 15 years ago. Mickey didn’t like to sleep alone. He didn’t like to wake up cold. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Ian leaned forward and softly kissed his forehead. “I tried to get back early.”

Mickey turned his face up until they were face to face. “It’s fine. Just wanted to make sure you didn’t sleep on the couch.”

Ian chuckled. “I might now, it’s all warm and smells like you and you look so sweet and sexy when you’re sleepy.” He nuzzled Mickey’s nose, lightly nipping at his lips. “You know how much I love you like this.”

That sweet, light air around them changed. The closer they became, the hotter it felt. Ian pulled him in for a kiss, slowly running his tongue against pink lips and let out a soft groan as Mickey gasped. 

“Ian.” Mickey mumbled in between slow kisses, gripping at his thighs. 

“Baby,” Ian replied back. He kissed him again as he pushed him back, kneeling between his legs on the floor, getting as close to Mickey as possible. 

Yev and Mickey, although father and son by blood, rather than by life, couldn’t be more different. Yev was blunt about what he wanted, he always had been. Unashamed to voice his wants and needs. While Mickey, on the other hand, was still so reserved. Even after all those years they spent together, Mickey still weighed on the shy side. And Ian loved both sides, both of his boys. 

“I missed you.” Ian moved back to quickly unbutton his shirt and let Mickey push it off his shoulders. 

“Missed you.” Mickey unbuttoned Ian’s jeans and peeled them open. “And I want you.” He mumbled as his hands moved down Ian’s body.

He groaned, a little louder then he meant to. Ian would never get tired of hearing those words from Mickey and Yev. He needed to hear them. He needed them to want him, to need him. He had enough sexual energy to power a 3rd world country and both of them towed the line, safely keeping him together. 

“I want you too Mick.” He kissed him again and pulled up Mickey’s shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily before going back at it. “Bedroom?”

Mickey shook his head, slipping his hand into Ian’s boxers to feel him hard and ready. The touch made them both groan, panting into each other’s mouths as they tried to keep this slow. 

“Here?” his body vibrated when Mickey nodded and moved to his neck, lightly kissing and sucking on his skin. “Only if you ride me.” He turned his head to give Mickey more room. 

“Fuck.” Mickey groaned and nipped Ian’s ear.

“Please Baby?” Ian begged, burying his head into Mickey’s neck, breathing him down and getting high because of it. “You always ride it so good.”

Mickey pulled away, knocking their heads together. “Take off your pants.” 

Ian groaned and stood up, his groin level with Mickey's face. He didn’t need to pull him forward, Mickey already pushed his face against him, nuzzling him through his boxers. “Get em off me.” He gripped dark hair and watched Mickey go to work, peeling them down his legs for him to kick off. 

“I’m so fuckin happy you don’t have that glitter shit on you anymore when you come home.” Mickey smirked and licked from hip to hip, tracing his tongue over every muscle he could reach.

Ian chuckled, both at his words and because Mickey pushed his boxers down roughly. Ian gripped his dick, slowly stroking it. “Yeah, but I bet you miss those shorts.”

Mickey scuffed until he saw Ian touching himself. He put his mouth right against the head of Ian’s dick and groaned as it pushed into his lips with every stroke. He looked up, seeing green eyes dark. “I still have em.”

Ian growled and lightly slapped Mickey’s lips with his dick. “I wanna see you in them.” His entire body trembled as he imagined Mickey’s ass in those tiny golden shorts. “God, I need to see you in them.”

Mickey didn’t reply, he didn’t need to. Ian would eventually talk him into wearing them. But right now, he wanted something else. “Fuck my mouth.”

Ian dropped his head back as he groaned, trying not to come. Those words always hit him like a ton of bricks. “Anything you want baby.” He gripped Mickey’s jaw with one hand and himself with the other and wasted no time pushing into his perfect mouth. “Holy fuck.”

Mickey groaned around him, keeping his eyes open to watch Ian lose himself with each thrust. 

“I can never get enough of your mouth…” he gave a deep thrust between each word and each time had Mickey moaning around him. “So fucking good baby.”

It would be so easy to keep going, to pump between those two puffy pink lips until he came down his throat, but he wanted to feel Mickey. Ian opened his eyes and slowly pulled out of his mouth and Mickey chased after it like his favorite toy.

“Come here baby.” Ian smiled and pulled him up to kiss him. Mickey dug blunt nails dug into his sides, turning him around so he could sit on the couch. Now Mickey stood for him and Ian didn’t hesitate to lean forward to lick his way across Mickey’s stomach, biting and sucking his skin until tattooed hands gripped his hair. 

“Let’s get these off you.” Ian easily slipped Mickey’s sweats off, smirking happily when he was naked underneath. “No boxers?” He gripped his ass, groaning when it filled both hands. 

“Woulda been naked but I didn’t want Yev to walk in.” he was breathless, thrumming with anticipation. 

“Spin for me.” Ian saw that pink blush as he turned slowly. Ian groaned, a deep and desperate sound, just from the sight of his ass. Round and bubbly, the left side still had an impression from his teeth the day before last. “You know Yev doesn’t care baby.” He leaned forward to kiss the dimples in his lower back. 

“Yeah, I know.” Mickey leaned back into the touch.

“Bend.” Ian gently pushed him forward, smiling as he touched the table. “Hell, he runs around naked most of the damn time.” Ian gripped his ass and spread him open enough to see him slick and open. “Fuck baby,” he licked a slow line across it, tasting cherry lube, “you opened yourself up for me?”

Mickey groaned. “Tried to play earlier, it didn’t help.” 

“When?” Ian rubbed his thumb against him, teasing the rim and watching his hole clench. 

“Before bed.” Mickey pushed back, asking for more. 

“You should have been naked.” Ian pushed his thumb in, slowly pushing it in and out, shivering at that slippery sound. “Next time be naked.”

“I said…”

Ian bit his ass, licking across the bite to soothe it. “You think he cares, hmm? You’ve seen him, he’s seen you, no clothes is easier.” Ian switch fingers, getting in nice and deep. “Do you care?”

Mickey was biting his lip so hard that when he released it, it started to tingle. “Do I care about what?”

“Him seeing you, or you seeing him?” Ian slid another finger alongside the first one. Even though Mickey did most of the work before him, he always had to open him up a little on his own. “He’s walked in on us plenty of times.”

“Fuck.” He gasped and pushed back against Ian’s fingers. He moved one hand between his legs, slowly stroking himself. “I know he has. But…”

“But?” Ian prompted with a kiss.

“But I think it should bother me, ya know?” each word was clipped short. Ian did pick odd moments to talk about serious shit like this. “It doesn’t bother me to see it and I think that’s what should bother me.”

Ian understood exactly. Mickey was conflicted. It was odd, going 15 years not worrying about much besides work, and your boyfriend, and then suddenly….BAM!!!! A 15 year old shows up at your door saying he’s your son. It wasn’t the traditional father/son relationship. It was more like having a roommate then a son. That deep bond, made over the kids entire life wasn’t there. Each memory created a connection, each laugh and smile, each hug, was part of what connected them. They didn’t have that. 

And now? With their unorthodox relationship, the lines blurred together. Suddenly the father/son shit just melted away and left them confused, anxious to learn more. To see more of each other. It was…different. Not wrong. Not unwanted. Just different. 

Ian had been trying to see if that’s how they felt. If they were taking a different direction, a different path than the one laid out for them to figure out alone. Why be alone when you had someone experiencing the same things with?

Ian slowly let his fingers slide out and helped Mickey turn around. He wouldn’t look at him. Blue eyes focused on everything aside from his. “Baby?” 

Mickey let out a light “hmm” sound.

That just wouldn’t do. Not at all. He worked so hard, they worked so hard to get Mickey to open up about this stuff. About sex and feelings, wants and needs. And suddenly, it was as if they hadn’t spent all those years trying. Mickey just clammed up, shut himself down. Shut him out again. 

He gave a light tug on Mickey’s thighs, prompting him to settle on his lap. With this, Mickey came willingly. It was familiar territory, unlike the Yev situation. Mickey settled comfortably, giving that little gasp when their body’s connected. 

It would be easier to get answers when Mickey was distracted, and Ian was good at that. He gave his dick a few strokes, watching blue eyes follow the movement as he tongued the corner of his mouth. Mickey knew what to do, he got on his knees, enabling him to slide between his cheeks, hot and slick and perfect. 

“You still want to?” Ian rubbed the head over him, driving them both a little crazy. “We don’t have to baby.”

“I need to.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on Ian’s shoulders. Their lips nearly touched, close enough to want it and far enough to tease.

Ian softly connected their lips. Hardly even moving them. No tongue. Just soft lips. Mickey, as eager as he always was, began rocking back and Ian took that as a sign and slowly started to push in. Even going slow, there was no way he could muffle his gasp as he first pressed inside. It was the best feeling in the entire world. 

His head dropped back against the couch at the same time Mickey’s dropped into his neck, panting, trembling. “Oh baby…” Ian held his hips as he kept pushing in, sliding in easily after all the prep. In a matter of minutes, that felt like seconds, he was fully pressed against Mickey’s ass. 

“Ian.” Mickey breathed into his neck. No matter how long they had been doing this, he had to take a beat and calm the fuck down for a minute. 

Ian pulled Mickey out of his neck and kissed him. Just as sweet as before, but deeper. Teasing his lips with his tongue, begging to get inside. But Mickey kept him out and that small dash of denial pushed him to get Mickey to open up. “Let me in.” Ian nipped his bottom lip. “Let me in baby.”

Mickey groaned, planted his knees firmly on the couch and fell into a slow ride. Barely moving from his lap. It was just enough to really feel how deep he was but nowhere near enough to satisfy them. Ian’s hands tightened around him, panting hard, like he ran a mile or two. All that pale, freckled skin flushed. 

“Mickey,” Ian whimpered, watching every inch of Mickey’s body that he could see with the low lighting. “Fuck, I need you.”

Mickey nodded, pulling up a little more. It made his thighs burn. Feeling Ian sliding in and out slowly, feeling himself catching on his head before slowly sliding back down. “You have me.”

Ian nodded, slowly rolling his body up against Mickey’s. Each time Mickey pushed up, he pulled his hips back and when Mickey slowly slid down, he snapped them forward. “We both need you Mickey.” Ian gave it a shot, trying was better than not.

“He has me too.” Mickey rocked forward, hands flat on Ian’s chest. “I try to give him anything he needs.”

It may have been twisted, but Mickey as a dad figure was just so fucking sexy. Maybe it was because it was all domestic and that’s all they ever wanted. But that other side of him, was happy Yev and Mickey weren’t bonded like that. It had his imagination running wild. 

Mickey picked up the pace when he leaned back, and Ian watched him grip his thighs and slowly roll his hips. “God baby, it feels incredible when you do that.” He put his hands at the small of Mickey’s back, adding support as he leaned further back. “You know exactly how I want it.”

Mickey groaned and closed his eyes. He could feel Ian all over. He looked down the length of his body and felt like if he looked hard enough, he’d see Ian pounding against his gut. 

“I bet he does too.” Mickey surprised himself by saying. He tried to not cross into that territory, but it took work. Him and Yev were not in competition over Ian. They both had him. Everyday. All the time. He loved them.

Ian growled because he didn’t have to prompt that comment. Mickey got there all on his own. “He does,” Ian moaned when Mickey’s nails dug into his thighs. “You both do baby. Both my boys give me what I need.”

“Fuck Ian!” Mickey leaned forward again, arms around Ian’s neck as they regained feeling. “What does he do?”

Ian’s arm moved up his back to grip his shoulder, the other on his ass as he picked up speed, ditching the slow pace and thrusting in hard and fast, growling as the sound of skin slapping together reached his ears. 

“Do?”

“Yes, what does he do,” Mickey nearly huffed, moving back to fully sit upright to see Ian’s face. “Tell me.”

“Baby, I don’t know what you wanna hear.” He pushed his head against Mickey’s, looking into dark blue eyes, keeping up his hard pace even as they spoke. He was covered in sweat, legs on fire and so ready to come. “Tell me what you want me to say.”

“Fuck, I don’t know.” He closed his eyes and tried to shut off his brain from that shit that creeped in. “Just fuck me and don’t worry about it.”

Ian slapped his ass hard, making Mickey clench around him. It was tight enough to pull a groan from him. “Fuckin tell me Mick. I can’t read your damn mind.”

He shook his head. Not gonna go there. “Fuck me Ian.”

Ian growled and really let him have it, making Mickey bounce in his lap. He had to grip his shoulders to stay seated. About that time, Ian heard a door open and foot steps down the hallway.

Yev.

Ian grabbed the blanket and carelessly wrapped it around half of Mickey’s body. His pace slowed, feeling Mickey take over again. Ian looked over his shoulder to see Yev walking into the room, his ass only covered by a tight pair of briefs. 

He met Yev’s eyes and there was no denying that spark between them. Or the want in his eyes, it was all over his face. Ian knew Mickey saw him because he tucked his face into his neck. Ian put one hand in Mickey’s hair, holding him close. 

“Sorry, just thirsty.” Yev mumbled sleepily and grabbed a glass, filling it with water but he never took his eyes away. There was no blocking it out. 

“It’s okay Yev.” Ian groaned when Mickey whimpered into his neck. He gripped the back of Mickey’s head tightly. “Keep goin baby.”

Ian wasn’t surprised when Yev walked to the couch and waited. He knew Yev wanted a kiss hello, he was gone all night. But Mickey was…shy around them all together when it was sexual. He didn’t want to make Mickey upset, but he didn’t want to dismiss Yev either.

Mickey leaned up, running a hand over his face and into his hair. Yev was so close. Nearly in his face, wearing very little. 

Yev sighed…sadly but not out of scorn. “Night guys. I love you.”

Ian’s heart clenched at the sadness. And when Mickey gave a shaky nod, Ian reached out and gripped his thin wrist before he was too far away.

“Yev…” Mickey trailed off until Yev looked at him. “It’s okay.”

Ian watched the exchange with wide eyes. Mickey looked nervous but sure, Yev looked relieved and a little apprehensive but he came closer and leaned down to kiss him. Ian groaned, his free hand moving into blonde hair to deepen it, feeling their tongues move together. Then Mickey started moving again, slowly riding him and he groaned into Yev’s mouth, kissing him deeper.

Mickey tried to block it out, closing his eyes and tried focused on riding Ian. But listening to them groaning was only pushing him closer to that edge. He put a hand out to steady himself on Ian’s chest but Yev’s hand had moved down and they were now touching.

“Ian.” He whimpered and took his hand back to move it somewhere else.

Ian broke the kiss and Yev went to his neck, sucking against him, clearly not opposed to being this close together. But Mickey was clearly fighting himself. His body moved up and down, eagerly riding him, but his baby blue eyes were wide. Ian gripped his hand and put it back on his chest, right on Yev’s hand, linking them all together.

“S' okay baby.” He pulled Mickey forward, pushing in hard and fast. “Just keep goin.” He smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, sliding his tongue inside to coax him to move. It worked. Mickey kissed him back, getting more comfortable, riding him good and hard. His confident little baby. 

“Ian.” Yev whispered as he nipped at his ear. 

When Mickey broke the kiss and groaned, Ian turned his head to lock Yev into a kiss just as deep. He was so fucking close. With both of them on him, touching him…he’d never felt so good before. 

“Touch me Ian, fuck. I’m right there…” Mickey couldn’t tear his eyes away, it looked too good. Too bad. Both. Something forbidden. Against the rules. And it was working for him. His body had no objections. 

Ian moved fast, pulling away from Yev just enough to grip Mickey’s dick, jerking him fast. Yev was against his ear, panting, moaning and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yev’s arm moving fast. 

Fuck. It was too much. Mickey riding him like a bull, Yev jerking off to them and panting in his ear. “Oh my God…” Ian kept one hand on each of them, one in Yev’s hair, the other working hard to make Mickey come. “Come for me boys,” he growled, and they let out the same whimper. “Right now!”

Mickey came in an instant. Shooting up his chest, still riding him despite how tired he was. Ian was close, with the sound of Yev in his ear, jerking himself to orgasm. “God!” Ian came, filling Mickey up as he sagged forward and Yev rode out those waves of bliss. 

Ian dropped his head back as he pulled Mickey forward to fully lean on his chest. “I love you both,” his voice was soft and rough at the same time. He knocked heads with Yev and gripped Mickey’s hair. “So goddamn much.”

Mickey rose up, arms and legs like jello and he could feel Ian pulsing still. Yev was against Ian’s neck, eyes droopy, hair plastered to his face. He was…beautiful. “Love you too Ian.”

Yev kissed Ian’s throat, eyes on his dad. “Love you Ian. And thanks for letting me…”

Ian turned to kiss him. “You’re welcome sweetheart.” He moved back and watched Yev straighten himself up. It surprised him when Mickey grabbed Yev’s wrist and kept him from leaving. “Baby?”

Yev just watched with wide eyes and an open heart. Ready for anything. Welcoming everything he was given, and the things that weren’t.

Mickey moved before he could talk himself out of it or list the reasons why it was wrong. He rose up, gripped Yev behind the neck and pulled him down to his lips. 

Ian’s jaw dropped….to the floor, possibly rolling under the couch. He watched with wide, hungry, curious eyes. Yev seemed just as surprised, confused but he didn’t push away. Yev fell into the kiss and Ian was helpless to turn away.

Mickey jerked back, his thumb brushing over Yev’s smooth cheekbone. “Love you Yevy.”

Yev closed his eyes, moving to gently knock their heads together. “Love you too.”

Ian smiled but stayed out of it. This was a big fucking step. Towards what? He had no idea. Towards them being more comfortable around each other. To not walk on egg shells anytime something like Yev walking in on them happened. 

They pulled away, smiling and Ian gave Yev one last kiss before he walked away, still smiling. Ian turned to Mickey and pushed their foreheads together, cupping his flushed face. “You are just so….” He chuckled and kisses his nose. “Amazing.”

Mickey shook his head, smiling. “It’s either way too late or way too early to talk about that shit. Bed?” 

Ian chuckled also and nodded, slowly standing with Mickey wrapped around him. “Bed.”

**

Ian woke up to Mickey’s ass pushed against his hips, legs intertwined, hands linked, and his face was buried in his neck. He closed his eyes and allowed one more deep breath before he untangled himself. He snagged a clean pair of boxers and padded silently down the hall to the bathroom.

It was still dark outside, but the light of the morning sun was just breaching the horizon. He used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and noticed a few new marks. Mickey’s teeth against his collar bone and a small hickey on the right side of this throat from Yev.

Fuck last night really happened. He was buzzing with newly acquired energy and decided to make everyone breakfast. The couch was a mess as he passed and tried to keep those images from coming back so soon. There would be time to fantasize later.

Half an hour and no sexy images later, Ian had breakfast laid out on the counter. Bacon, those fluffy eggs Mandy used to make, banana pancakes for Mickey’s sweet tooth, hash browns for Yev and coffee for both. He was washing his hands when arms circled his waist and a chin rested high on his shoulder, Yev. Taller than his daddy.

“Morning.” Yev mumbled against his shoulder.

“Morning sweetheart.” He wrapped damp arms around Yev’s. “I was about to wake you up.”

“M' up.” 

The Milkovich boys, be they actual boys or men or teens, were NOT morning people. Yev sounded grumpy because he was. Nothing personal, he just hated mornings. 

Ian turned to wrap his arms over anywhere that was available to leaned in to kiss him. Yev just went with it, let him lead and willingly pushed his tongue against his own. “You sleep okay?” Ian asked as Yev moved back, sitting on a stool at the counter. Ian quickly grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee before sliding it in front of him.

Yev took the cup in both hands and breathed it down. “Slept fucking amazing.”

Ian chuckled because amazing was an understatement. Last night was earth shattering. “Yeah, me too and he’s still dead to the world.”

Yev looked towards the room, tilting his head trying to see any signs of movement. “Did last night really happen?”

It would be so mean if it was all a dream. Cruel. They all needed last night to happen. “It happened Yev.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Took me like 15 minutes before I came out here to decide if it was or not.”

Ian moved to stand behind him, pulling Yev back to his chest. “It’ll get better sweetheart. He’s trying. Last night was a big fucking deal.”

“I know. I just want…” he shook his head.

“What?” Ian prompted. “Do you want him, like that?”

Yev shrugged. “I don’t know. I should say no for obvious reasons, but he feels more like a friend than a dad and I’m not being an asshole.”

Ian understood. As hard as Mickey was trying to be a good dad, as much as Ian knew he would make a wonderful dad, 15 years really is a long time. They may never get there like that. Yev wasn’t doubting Mickey’s skills or resolve to be a dad, it was just complicated.

“I guess I just want us all to be okay with everything.” Yev continued after a moment. “I don’t want to tip-toe around shit when it’s his day or have him do it with mine. I just want us all to feel comfortable.”

“Last night was Yevy. It had a rough start, but shit fell into place. He enjoyed you being so close. I could feel it.”

A deep groan sounded from the other room and they both chuckled. Morning Mickey was worse than morning Yev. He wasn’t all the way awake yet, but he would be soon, and they would have to see if anything changed between them. 

“You wanna go wake him?” Ian offered, kissing his ear before moving to grab plates. 

“Maybe you should.” Yev stared into his coffee. “He’s grumpy enough without me just walking in there.”

Ian huffed. “He’s more likely to grump at me than you. Just give it a shot.” He winked and turned back to grab cups. He was giving them the chance to feel each other out, figuratively speaking, before coming back to him.

Yev groaned and ditched his coffee and walked to the cracked door. He gently pushed it with his foot and sighed gratefully when a sheet was pulled over naked hips. This was probably a bad idea. Like really bad. He’d be more likely to catch the punch if someone other than Ian woke him up. 

He cleared his throat and stepped up closer. “Dad?” the only reply he received was gentle snoring. “Dad, Ian says breakfast is ready.” He spoke a little louder. This time his dad shifted, one leg falling open. “Fucking hell.” He huffed and lightly shook the bed with his foot.

Yev debated on going back to get Ian. This shit never worked. His dad really did sleep like the dead. Ian explained that after Terry died, he was able to relax again, to actually sleep like he hadn’t the 17 years he was around him. His mom told him stories too and they were fucking terrifying. 

He didn’t go get Ian. He could do this. Yev moved around the discarded clothes on the floor and stood beside the bed. He lifted the arm over his eyes, and it fell to the bed. “Dad?”

He shifted on the bed but didn’t wake. Yev just smiled. He was like that too. Dead to the world until a decent time. 7 was not decent. He stepped a little closer and put his hand out to gently shake his shoulder.

“Da—” Yev couldn’t even finish his sentence when he was roughly pulled into the bed, rolled on his back and Mickey’s legs were tangling with his and he had to bite back a gasp when hips were pressed into his own. 

“Shit…” He tried to move but his hands were pinned to the bed. Fuck, he was strong. Even asleep. “Dad wake up.” More hip movement. “Fuck,” Yev whined and trying to buck him off only added to the friction. “Dad!” he yelled as loud as he could. 

Mickey opened his eyes, a little pissed to be woken up just when he start to…and suddenly it wasn’t Ian under him, but Yev, in only a pair of briefs. Eyes wide. Fuck, he had his arms pinned to the damn bed and one wiggle and he knew he was still naked. 

“Yev?”

Yev chuckled. “Ian asked me to wake you up.”

Mickey moved back, letting him up and grabbing the sheet to toss over his lap. “Shit, sorry. Just a reflex I guess.”

Yev nodded and moved to sit on the end of the bed with him. “Yeah, I guess you’d have to assume it was him. Asshole.”

Mickey snorted and looked over at the same time Yev did. That feeling was there again. Just like it was last night. 

Yev was first to look away. It was gone. Whatever it was that had been between them briefly, was gone. He stood and fixed his briefs. “Anyway, food is done.” He turned towards the door.

Mickey cursed and stood also, keeping the sheet around him but reached out to Yev, keeping him from leaving. “You don’t gotta fuckin bolt out like that. I’m just trying to figure this shit out.”

Yev nodded. He didn’t leave but he didn’t move back down to sit. “Yeah, I know. It’s whatever though. Let’s go eat.”

“Yev.” Mickey pulled on his wrist to bring him back a step. “Just…look at me.” He sighed, so out of his damn element here. 

Yev turned and looked at him. He looked…sad. Conflicted. Confused maybe. “Yeah?”

Mickey cupped his face with one hand, moving his thumb across his jaw. “Just, come here.” He leaned down and brushed his lips across Yev’s again. Just like last night. It wasn’t anything deep. Just their lips pressing together. No tongue. Nothing but a feather light touch before he pulled back. “Okay?” Mickey asked simply, trying his hardest to convey all the shit he couldn’t say into a single action. 

“Okay.” Yev nodded and leaned in for one more kiss, surprising them both before he pulled away and shut the door behind him. 

Ian looked over his shoulder to see Yev’s face flushed. He smiled. “I assume it went okay?”

Yev shrugged and leaned back against the counter.

“No black eyes, so it’s a start.” Ian moved to stand in front of him after he didn’t get the smile he wanted. “What happened?”

“He thought I was you.” He said quickly. “Kinda pulled me down and…ya know.”

Ian did know. “I assume he woke up?”

Yev nodded.

“Okay, and?” Ian prompted eagerly.

“And he kissed me again.”

Ian smiled and brushed his unruly hair back. “Bad?”

“No, not bad.” Yev nuzzled into Ian’s palm. “I kinda like it.”

Mickey picked that time to wander out, wearing sweats and his baggy t-shirt. Ian smiled but didn’t pull away as Mickey came closer. “Morning baby.”

Mickey moved up beside them and rose up to meet Ian’s kiss. “Morning.” Yev didn’t look at him. He put his hand under Yev’s chin and turned his head. “Morning.”

“Morning dad.” Yev replied quietly, looking down hopefully.

Ian’s hand found its way to the back of his neck, lightly squeezing in reassurance. Mickey rose up, just like he did with Ian, but placed a single, simple kiss on his lips.

**  
The Alibi was roughly the same, even 10 years later. Same rickety tables, mismatched chairs, beer signs missing letter. The same bar carved up with lewd messages. Even Frank’s barstool was there. The one no one wanted to sit in because the smell wouldn’t come out. 

Kev moved behind the bar, slinging drinks left and right, doing a few shots as he shot the shit with the local boys…who were no longer boys, but men. 

Ian felt that familiar dread of the place also. Too many times, drinking away the pain he felt. Trying to forget Mickey and failing. Frank and all his bullshit, Fiona and her shit too. But most of all, he felt Terry haunting the place. 

Flashes of them rolling around on the dirty floor flashed through his mind. Broken chairs and smashed beet bottles. Blood soaking into the floor, unable to fully get clean. It had been a mess. 

Had been. In the past. One that couldn’t hurt them anymore.

He knew Mickey felt it too. Ian put his hand on Mickey’s lower back and he still flinched. “Come on.” Ian let the door swing closed and they stepped in. All eyes fell on them. Most didn’t know them, a few did though. A couple of Terry’s goons, all old and decrepit now. 

“Holy Shit…” Kev smiled as he came around the bar. “Look who just walked into my bar boys.” He addressed the rest of the bar.

Ian and Mickey smiled, moving further in and that uncomfortable air disappeared. 

Kev pulled each of them into a big hug. “This, is Alibi Royalty!” 

“Hey Kev, how are you?” Ian smiled and they joined Kev at the bar as he went around.

“Better now. How about you two? Still goin strong?”

Mickey scuffed but put his arm around Ian and pulled him down to place a kiss at his temple. “Damn right we are.”

Ian positively beamed. Mickey was out and proud. Had been for years, but this was still the South Side and this bar was still the same. Mickey didn’t care. “Course we are.”

Kev nodded. “Beers?”

Ian nodded and Kev left them alone for a moment. He turned in his chair and pulled Mickey against him. The best part? No one batted an eye. “So, old times? Drink and fuck or just fuck?”

Mickey grinned. “Just fuck, maybe one drink. Too old to be fumblin in that small ass stall.”

“Here ya go! Enjoy.” Kev slid the beers down.

Ian caught them both and passed one to Mickey before he took his own drink. “So, remind me how this works.”

“How what works?” Mickey took a big drink. 

“Us, you and me here. I know my sweet talk couldn’t lure you into that bathroom before, so how’d we get there?” Ian arched an eyebrow. He knew damn well what happened. He just wanted Mickey to play along.

“Easy.” He turned to face Ian, unable to stop smiling. “You make a pass at me, I threaten you, say something like “fuck you Gallagher” you get all pissy and I drag your ass into the bathroom.”

Ian groaned and replayed it all in his head. Angry Mickey. In denial but so fucking desperate for that connection. “Come on, I want to fuck you.” 

Mickey pulled away, glaring at him. “Get off me.”

Ian reached out and put one hand on the back of Mickey’s neck and squeezed until he heard him gasp. “You know you want it Mick.”

Mickey shrugged him off and stood. Ian stood too and the entire bar was looking at them, aside from Kev. “Touch me again and I’ll beat your ass.” They stood nose to nose, giving each other knowing looks and that heat sparked between them. A heat that threatened to consume them from the first moment Mickey walked into the Kash & Grab all those years ago. 

“Fine.” Ian sneered, practically shaking with how bad he wanted this. 

Ian did what he always did when Mickey shut down, he yanked himself away and went for the door. Within moments, Mickey took hold of his elbow and jerked him back around, slamming him into the nearest wall. 

Half the bar stood, the other half spoke quietly amongst themselves. “Sit down boys, let em do their thing.” Kev pegged them all with a hard look and they sat down.

Mickey didn’t release his elbow and got right into his face. “Fuck you Gallagher.” He couldn’t help his smile and did what he said he would and pulled him towards the bathroom.

Ian went willingly, groaning the entire time. He kicked the door closed and flipped the lock before he assumed control. He grabbed Mickey and pushed him against the door. “Fuck, I don’t know why I missed that.”

Mickey smirked and quickly fumbled with Ian’s belt, then his zipper until he could easily slide his hand in. “Maybe we’ve gotten a little too use to that domestic shit, huh?”

Ian put his hand on the door to hold him upright as Mickey worked his hand up and down his cock. “I never get tired of that Mick.” He groaned when skilled fingers swiped over the head. “God! Maybe it’s just cuz it’s public.”

“Yeah, that’s it.” Mickey smirked and dropped to his knees on the dirty floor, not giving a single fuck. He yanked on Ian’s jeans and immediately sucked him down.

Ian sagged forward, happy one of his hand was bracing him. The other moved into Mickey’s hair and helped him move his head up and down. “Suck it baby,” Ian let out a deep groan. “I know you can take it all.”

Mickey let his teeth lightly slide across that sensitive flesh until Ian gripped his hair tight and he pulled back, watching his saliva drip off him. “I always take it all.” He unbuttoned his pants and turned to face the door before pulled them down. “Let me show you.”

Ian lifted up the back of Mickey’s shirt as he moved closer, rubbing eager fingers between his cheeks to find him open and wet. “Is that lube or my come?” Ian pushed two fingers in deep. 

Mickey banged his fist hard against the door and pushed his ass back. “Why don’t you find out.”

Ian gave him a dark laugh and pushed his entire body against him, putting his mouth against his ear. “I think I will.” He moved back and dropped down, not wasting a single moment. He spread him open and easily pushed his tongue inside.

“Shit!” Mickey whimpered and moved one hand back to fist red hair and hold him close. 

Ian moved back, licking his lips eagerly. “Better than cherry lube.” He whispered roughly, nipping at his ass before he stood back up. “Tell me how you want it baby.”

Bathrooms didn’t offer a ton of room, or clean places to sit or stand. He knew Mickey wanted to see him, but that would require Mickey to take his jeans off and that wouldn’t work. 

“Got an idea.” Ian pulled away and dragged Mickey to the sink and made tattooed hands grab either side. “Like this, so I can see you.”

Mickey nodded and reached back for Ian. “Get on me.”

“Lift your leg.” Ian groaned and nearly had a damn heart attack as Mickey lifted his leg and let his knee rest against the sink. “Fuck.” Ian took advantage of the angle and moved up behind him. He licked the tips of his fingers and lube him up, then again, slicking himself up. “Gonna be rough and quick baby. I’m so fuckin worked up.” He panted into his back.

“I already feel close.” Mickey whimpered when he felt Ian start to push in. Spit was awful but that was half the experience and it gave him a chance to feel all of him. “Give it all to me Ian.”

Ian didn’t hesitate. He pushed all the way in, groaning as he bottomed out and felt every tight muscle pulling him closer. “Oh God baby…” he started thrusting, unable to give them a minute to adjust. It was fucking perfect. Tight and hot and all his. Every inch of Mickey was his.

“Harder Ian.” Mickey begged as he watched him in the mirror. Red hair a mess, green eyes closed, and he gave him everything he needed. 

Ian felt him staring and opened his eyes. Mickey couldn’t look away from him in that mirror. “Mick.” He slid one arm around, up his chest to firmly grip his throat, squeezing just how Mickey liked it. The other hand stayed on his hip as he snapped his own hard and deep.

“I feel it Ian.” Mickey whined, he sound distorted by Ian’s grip. “Fuck, make me come.”

That was all he needed to really let go, he’d been an inch away from coming since sitting at the bar. “Work yourself for me.” He watched Mickey jerk himself off, the mirror gave that perfect angle to see everything and Mickey tightened around him. “Just like that baby,” he groaned and felt his balls tighten. “God, just like that.”

Ian came just as Mickey sagged forward, shooting his load into the sink and clenching around him. He listened to those low, mewling sounds Mickey was making, nearly purring as he slowed his hips, barely pushing in. His was hot, sweating all over. Kissing over Mickey’s neck and trying not to fall asleep. 

“God damn Gallagher.” Mickey chuckled when Ian groaned. “Fuck, I’m gonna be sore.” He slowly moved his knee off the sink and the hinge in his groin ached. 

Ian refused to pull out just yet, but he helped Mickey lean forward as they had been. “I bought something for you last night.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet pouch and handed it over. “Open it.”

Mickey grinned and slowly opened it with shaky fingers and just about came a second time when a plug dropped into his hands. It was thicker than his other ones, brand new and dark blue. “Fuck Ian.”

Fuck was right. “I couldn’t resist. It’s the same color as your eyes.” He kissed over Mickey’s cheek. “Wear it for me?”

“Fuck yeah.” He gripped the sink hard as Ian pulled out and he hated that empty feeling. “Don’t let any out.”

Ian dropped back to his knees, grinning as he slipped the plug into his mouth quickly, wetting it before easily slipping it inside him. “Goddamn.” He watched Mickey close around it, the smallest amount of his come dripped out the side and he leaned forward to swipe it with his tongue. 

Mickey felt it each time he breathed. Each time he moved, it brushed his prostate. “Fuck, it’s big.”

Ian pulled Mickey's clothes up as he stood and helped him turn around. “Thought we needed to up your size.”

Mickey nodded and watched greedily as Ian fixed his own clothes. “Thank you.” He moved forward to kiss him but had to stop as he let out a deep moan. “Fuck, it feels good.”

Ian chuckled. “You are so welcome baby. You ready to drink, grab food maybe?”

Mickey shook his head at the same time his stomach growled. Ian smirked, that asshole. “Fine, yes to both.” 

Ian kissed him quickly. “And we are gonna talk about this Yev stuff.” He saw Mickey’s apprehension. “No baby, we gotta talk about it.”

Mickey huffed but nodded. “I need a few drinks first.” He pulled open and door, swearing each time pleasure zinged up his spine and the entire room burst into a damn clapping fest.

Ian grinned and brought Mickey close. Happy when he didn’t pull away but came closer. “Kev, I think we need some food and drinks.”

Kev smirked. “For round two?”

Ian winked, noticing how slowly Mickey had to take a seat. “For round two.”

**

About 3 drinks and 2 baskets of wings later, he was finally getting somewhere with Mickey. The entire time, he’d fought each question he tried to ask. Blocked each time, subject changes, glaring, drinking…more drinking. But now Mickey buzzed, and he was finally getting some answers.

“It should be wrong Ian.” Mickey leaned closer, letting his head rest on Ian’s shoulder. “It really should be.”

Ian nodded because Mickey was correct. If it was the traditional father/son relationship, it would be wrong. But they were standing in a gray, mucky area. 

“But?” Ian prompted, kissing his hair.

“But it doesn’t feel fuckin wrong. I’m not even his dad!” he moved back and took another drink. “For 15 years, that bitch kept him from me. Then she dies and suddenly I have a son?”

Mickey gave air quotations when he said ‘son.’ He also sounded angry. Hurt. Svetlana was a fucking bitch through and through for keeping Mickey’s son away from him. But they couldn’t change the past.

“I hated my dad Ian, you hated yours. I’m not a fucking parent.” Mickey rubbed his eyes. “I don’t want him as a son Ian.” He fell back on his arm. “I just want him.”

Ian wrapped his arm around him. “I know baby.”

“You don’t understand Ian.” He whined like a 10 year old. “The second I opened that door, I fuckin wanted him.”

Ian sighed. Finally. Finally he was letting it all out.

“Then he said he was my son and his eyes…” he moved to finish his beer. “They were mine. And I fuckin prayed I was wrong.”

“And you tried to stay away from him.” Ian smiled. He didn’t it as a question. It was simply the truth. “You don’t have to do that anymore baby.”

“Yes, I do.” He huffed and pushed away from him. “I have to be a dad. Not his…lover or boyfriend or anything…I have to be a dad.”

“You can’t just be a dad Mick.” Ian countered back, trying not to let all this aggravate him like that. “It takes a life time, his life time and yours to make that bond. And it wasn’t your fault you missed it.”

“I know!” He raised his voice. “She was a stupid cunt and took it from me. Now I have a kid that I have no idea how to act around.”

Ian turned and pulled Mickey close, unwilling to let him pull away anymore. “Accept it baby. You can’t change that. You two will never be the perfect father and son. She ruined it. But you can be close to him.”

“Sleep with him you mean?” Mickey gripped his arms. “Is that what you’re telling me?”

“I can’t tell you what to do Mick.”

“Yes, the fuck you can.” He sniffed, eyes becoming a little blurry as tears dripped out. Stupid feelings. “Tell me.”

“Baby, I can’t. Just do what you want to do. What you feel. He feels it. That connection but it’s not on a family level like that.” He tried to get Mickey to understand. “It may never be.”

Mickey fell against Ian’s body, closing his eyes and trying to figure out what the fuck he should do. What the options were. He felt that connection to Yev, but it was not in a fatherly way either. 

“What do I do?” Mickey asked as he pulled back and let Ian keep him close. Petting his face, drying the tears on his eyes. 

“Let’s go home and find out.”


	3. Let Me Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ ALL TAGS...NO CHANGES TO THE LIST, BUT PLEASE READ THEM ALL...
> 
> EXPLICIT SEXUAL ACIVITY WITH ALL THREE OF THEM...LET THAT SINK IN BEFORE YOU READ

Taboo  
Chapter 3- Let Me Love You

It took more than a minute to juggle a passed out Mickey in his arms to unlock their door and push it open. Mickey may have been shorter than him, but he stacked that muscle like a body builder, and he was feeling it each time his arms strained. It probably would have been easier to call Yev with a heads up and get some help, but he needed a minute to get Mickey situated before he woke him up.

When he told Mickey they would go home and figure this out, he didn’t think he’d be trying to accomplish that alone. He should have known from that first drink, or the 3rd or the 5th. Mickey was trying to drink away his feelings. Debbie told Mickey long ago that it was simply impossible. Mickey didn’t listen.

“Let’s get you to bed baby.” Ian whispered against his temple and kissed it as he shut the front door and walked straight to the bedroom. 

“M' tired.” Mickey mumbled sleepily against Ian’s arm, trying but failing to help. “Love you.”

Ian’s heart swelled, even with the drunken sentiment. He pushed open the bedroom door and gently laid Mickey down in the mess of sheets. “I love you baby.” He smiled when Mickey rolled over and grabbed his pillow, hugging it to his face.

Before leaving, Ian pulled Mickey’s shoes off, helped him shimmy out of his dirty jeans and had to lift him off the bed to get the shirt off. Mickey laid there in his boxers only, curled up around his pillow.

Tonight was…eye opening. The emotions he got Mickey to feel, to open up to, were as painful as they were helpful. Helpful in the long run but nothing worth it came easily. There would be tears, bad choices, broken hearts and maybe even a little blood. But it was real and there, they just had to grasp it tight and never let go. 

Don’t give up. Don’t back down. Look that fear right in the eyes and tell it you’re staying. It can’t scare you unless you let it. Love was masked by fear and Ian wanted so badly for them to find it within each other.

Ian was panting by the time he left the room, taking a moment to reach to the middle of his back and peel his shirt off. It was covered with sweat, beer, whatever he picked up in that bathroom and Mickey’s sadness. 

The rest of the house was quiet, even Yev’s room was dark under the door. Ian quietly opened it, not even the tv was on. Yev was shirtless, sprawled in the center of the bed, a fine sheen of sweat on his chest from the heat. 

Ian took a seat on the edge of the bed, just to watch him. Happy and peaceful at the moment, not a care in the world, just like his daddy. Both of his boys enjoying the one time when they could say what they wanted, they could feel it all without consequence.

“Sweetheart?” Ian brushed back his blonde hair and kissed his forehead. 

Yev shifted in his sleep, moving towards that voice. Curling on his side to see out the warmth he felt

Ian smiled and kept stroking his hair, then his soft cheek. “Yevy, wake up.”

This time Yev cracked his eyes open, surprised to see him sitting on his bed in the middle of the night. It was Mickey’s night, so he was supposed to be in there with him. 

“Ian?” Yev sat up on one elbow and rubbed his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Ian took a moment to slip in bed beside him, laying on top of the blankets. Yev came to him quickly, blonde hair on his chest, those delicate fingers rubbing against his skin. Just that small touch was so soothing, it made him so happy.

“Did you two have a good time?” Yev mumbled against his chest, kissing the same spot quickly.

“For the most part.” Ian took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling like it would give him all the answers. “Going back felt good, just being us in a place we couldn’t have before. Like another piece to our story was put back together.”

Yev was silent, but awake. Just letting Ian talk it all out like he needed to. 

“Saw a few people too.” Ian closed his eyes and slowly ran his fingers into Yev’s hair. It was more for his own benefit than it was for Yev. “I used to believe we were burning on the edge of something beautiful.” Ian smiled, he sounded like a damn romantic. But he always was with Mickey. “That the shit we went through would all be worth it in the end. All the hurt and the people who came in the way.”

“Was it?”

Ian nodded. “I’ll never regret loving your dad. Not then, when it could have gotten us both killed, or now that we are free to love each other. The past was all smoke and mirrors, it kept us waiting on a miracle.”

Now it was his turn to get deep. To feel all the shit he locked away to keep them all safe and happy. 

“Did you find it?” Yev looked up to see Ian’s eyebrows lift in question. “The miracle?”

His heart pounded furiously. “The miracle is every day life with him Yev. It’s us, together. Happy. That’s all we ever wanted.” 

“Why did you wait so long to tell me this?” Yev asked quietly. He wasn’t upset about it, just generally curious as to why Ian was opening up like this.

“Because being happy together hasn’t been brought into question for a long time Yevy. Over 10 years of just living and loving each other.”

Yev felt his heart drop. The anxiety wrapping it’s constructing arms around him. Making him assume the worst before Ian told him. Until now. Until he came along and ruined their happy little bubble. 

Maybe that’s the realization his dad had come to tonight. The conclusion that three was indeed a crowd. Fuck. He didn’t want to hear this. 

“Lately, your dad has been questioning himself in a way he thought was over. He has to rethink each move before he makes it or he’s too scared to even try to make it happen.”

Ian hugged him close. Yev was stiff against him. Body tight and unmoving, unfeeling. He knew what he was saying sounded bad. It really, really did. But it was the best way to get Yev to understand. 

Yev moved back and Ian was reluctant to let him go. He folded his legs under his ass and couldn’t even meet Ian’s eyes.

“Until me, you mean. You two have to worry about me now.”

Ian nodded and knew Yev could see him. “Yes, until you. Now all those fears are back because it’s new. All three of us together like that.”

Yev felt tears in the corners of his eyes. 

“Yev, sweetheart, look at me.” Ian spoke softly and waited until watery blue eyes found his. “Of all the years I’ve spent with him, I’ve had to share him with too many people. Terry, Mandy, your mother,” he tried not to let that hate show, but it was fuckin hard, “I knew he was with other people, to cover up that he was gay. I know he didn’t like them, but it didn’t take that pain away.”

Yev listened hard. His mother never told this story before.

“He had to share me too. I saw people just because he didn’t want to come out, or when he was in juvie. And I used people to try and forget him.”

Ian gave himself a moment. He didn’t want to cry over all that shit. It was said and done and after this, he would never think of it again. He was only talking about this to make it clear to Yev.

“Do you know why you being here is so hard for him? For me even, for all of us?” Ian scooted closer on the bed. Yev was silently crying and it fucking hurt him. It hurt each cell in his body. “Do you?”

Yev shook his head. There was nothing he could say to take his actions back. To just leave shit how it had been, separate. But he had wanted more. He wanted what he shouldn’t have had a taste of. And now that he was addicted to that taste, to that feeling of being together, it was being taken away. 

Ian cupped Yev’s cheeks, wiping away the tears. He gave him a kiss, a slow but deep touch of their lips. “Yevy, this is so hard because I’ve never had to share his heart before.”

Yev’s eyes widened at Ian’s words. 

“He’s always had my heart, as I’ve always had his. It didn’t matter who we were then, who we shared our bodies with, our time, or all those wasted years, because we knew our hearts belonged to each other.”

“Ian…” Yev whimpered.

“My sweet, beautiful Yev.” Ian smiled and let their heads rest together, bringing them closer. “Somehow, this life has given us you. Someone we never expected and now can’t live without.” 

Yev closed his eyes and let the tears fall freely. There was no stopping them now. 

“He’s just lost sweetheart. He’s afraid of what he wants. Of what you may want.” Ian studied each perfect line of his face. Seeing so much of his dad and his mom. “You have to show him Yevy. Just…help him.”

Yev watched his hands shake as they moved to wrap around Ian’s wrists, holding him. Fearing that if he didn’t, he would float away. “I thought…from what you said…” he let out a deep breath, “I thought you were saying you didn’t want me.”

“I know. I could see it all over your face.” Ian gave him a deep kiss. “I wanted you to truly understand where we, him mostly, are coming from on this. It’s easy to share your body with someone, but sharing your heart? It’s hard.”

Yev new that already. He had been sharing his for over a year. The year he had been with Ian but left out with Mickey. It wasn’t about sex. He just wanted love. He wanted it so much he could drown in it. He didn’t crave attention, he craved that connection. 

“Sometimes they say you go through the darkest of days, that heaven is only a heartbreak away…” Ian smiled at the cheesy, romantically tragic words. “Never let him go Yev. And he’ll never let you down.”

Yev threw his arms around Ian’s neck and scrambled into his lap. He need to feel him. Skin to skin. Heartbeat to heartbeat. He put his face into Ian’s neck and squeezed. “I just want to love him Ian.”

Ian wrapped Yev up in his arms, squeezing just as tightly. Trying to get as close as possible to comfort him, them. “It’s so easy to love that man Yev, the hard part is for him to let himself love.”

Yev pulled back and Ian’s cheeks were also wet with tears. He slowly thumbed them away. “I love you.”

Ian knew that but those three words were magic to him. They were life and love and family. “I love you so much Yev.” He connected their lips, again and again. Slowly speeding up, drinking down that feeling. The love. Each swipe of their tongues or each soft press of their lips, bound them together. It was passion. They moved together like they had known each other their entire lives and that was how it was supposed to be. 

They slowly pulled away, giving each other sweet smiles, stealing slow kisses. Touching each other. Ian stroked his flawless face, Yev swept his thumb up Ian’s jaw. They were together because of love. 

Hate threw Yev into this world. Tragedy brought him back to them. But it was love that kept him there. Pure, beautiful, painful love.

“I want to see him.” Yev uttered softly as his lips brushed Ian’s bare arm so softly it was hardly there.

Ian did the same, kissing up Yev’s shoulder. Tasting his skin. “He’s in bed, drunk. Emotional.” He chuckled when Yev’s eyes widened. “He drank to open up Yevy. To let himself feel it all.”

“Did it work?” Yev asked hopefully. 

“Let’s find out.” He waited for Yev to slide off his lap before he stood and they walked down the hall together, hands linked. The bedroom door was open, and Ian made them stop in the doorway. 

Mickey hadn't moved much. He was still curled in on himself, seeking company that wasn’t there. “He hates to sleep alone.” Ian said softly and Yev’s eyes widened. “As soon as it was safe for us to sleep together, not for sex but just to sleep, he’s hated being alone since then.”

“He’s alone at least three days a week.” Yev felt like he had just discovered math to figure that out.

“Yeah, I know.” Ian smiled down at his baby. His strong, brave, kindhearted baby. 

“He shouldn’t be alone Ian.” Yev took a step but caught himself before he took another one. “We can’t let him be alone. Not if he hates it.”

“Go show him he isn’t alone.” Ian pulled him over to kiss the back of his ear. “You don’t know how bad he needs you to be close to him.” 

“What about you?” Yev touched Ian’s hand, tying to lead him in.

“He knows I’m always here for him Yev, now he needs it from you.” Ian took his hand back and lightly pushed him forward. 

He watched Yev move slowly, like Mickey would jolt awake and start swinging. But he didn’t move. Not even as Yev crawled into the empty space beside him and laid down. Mickey seemed to notice the change instantly and moved towards that warmth, towards Yev.

Ian smiled at Yev’s shocked face as Mickey curled into his body and tossed the pillow. Mickey had one arms over Yev’s chest, holding him. The other folded between their bodies. Dark hair on his shoulder. 

“Go ahead.” Ian nodded and Yev put his arms around Mickey, pulling him closer. Mickey gave that content happy little sigh just before blue eyes cracked open.

“Yevy?” Mickey whispered, unsure if he was asleep or awake. 

“I’m here Mickey…” Yev didn’t say dad, he just didn’t. He cupped Mickey’s face and nuzzled their noses together. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Ian leaned his head against the door frame and watched with a smile full of love and happiness for those two. 

Mickey squeezed and felt Yev sigh contently. “I love you Yev, so fucking much. Please, just let me love you.” He moved the hand on Yev’s waist, up to touch his face, stroking over it lovingly. Trying to figure out of this was a dream or not. “Will you stay with me?”

Ian could almost hear Yev’s heart breaking. He could see it all over their faces. This was their moment. The chance to get what they both wanted; each other. Ian didn’t even bother wiping away the tears that fell against his cheeks. This was the time to open up, to let yourself feel vulnerable. 

“Oh Mick,” Yev smiled through a sob. “I will always be with you.”

Mickey smiled sleepily. Maybe this was dream Yev. He dreamt of him often, of this. Them accepting each other how they were. No questions or worries. No doubts. He liked to sleep as much as possible to feel that and he had it now. 

Ian backed out of the room and watched them kiss sweetly, just once before Yev was humming a little tune, one he didn’t try to place, slowly luring Mickey back to sleep. Just before the door closed, he watched Yev’s eyes land on him. Letting him know everything. How much he loved him. How much he loved Mickey. How perfect that moment had just been. 

There would be no sex tonight. There was no need for it. What they had in that bed at that moment was all they needed for awhile. 

All that they needed, was a rude awakening to know they were good enough. That they had a million miles ahead of them and so far, it had been one hell of a ride. 

Ian walked into his room and didn’t bother with the lights as he stepped inside. He was never in here. It was either Yev’s room or Mickey’s. His was more for extra space. He kicked off his jeans and flopped face down into the pillows. Sleeping alone was hard, but his mind was so at peace with how this all worked out that within moments of replaying those two curled up together, he was asleep.

**

Ian set the tray of breakfast down on the table in the hallway and lightly opened Mickey’s door. He’d woken up about an hour before, rested and happy, ready to see his boys. Maybe figure out some of this stuff. Breakfast, coffee and Tylenol were needed to help with that. 

His heart skipped a beat when he walked into the darkened room. The sun shone brightly but Mickey had heavy curtains blocking it out. Mickey was curled around Yev’s back, his baby was finally the big spoon. 

He grabbed the tray and set it on the night stand and took a seat beside Mickey. They looked so sweet. So innocent. Locked in a limitless sleep where anything was possible. They were so perfect, so happy that he almost didn’t want to wake them.

But even just one night away, only down the hall, he missed them. He wasn’t the only one who didn’t like to sleep alone. He was used to waking up to their body heat, to sweet lazy kisses and soft touches. Whispers of love. He became addicted to it.

Mickey leaned into his touch when Ian pushed his hand softly into dark, messy hair. Still baby soft between his fingers. Mickey pulled away from Yev and turned to his back, slowly blinking away the sleep.

“Ian.” Mickey turned so he was facing Ian and nuzzled against his leg. “Missed you.”

Ian leaned down and covered Mickey’s head with his own, using his arms to lock them into a private little cave. “I missed you baby. How do you feel?”

Mickey gave a lazy smile. “Fucking awesome.”

Ian smiled back and kissed over his face. Leaving no inch of skin untouched. “What do you remember?”

“Bout when we got home?” 

Ian nodded, brushing his fingers across Mickey’s cheek.

“Pieces before Yev came in.” Mickey replied, groggy. “Then I remember all of it.” 

Ian moved up and let Mickey lay on his back to look over at Yev, still curled up on his side. Mickey’s faded tattooed knuckles brushed over the curve of Yev’s back, unafraid of the intimate touch. Ian took a deep breath and kissed Mickey’s arm.

“Thank you.”

Ian looked up to see blue eyes on him. “For what?”

“Last night. Makin me talk all that shit out.” He gripped Ian behind his neck and slowly brought him down. “I needed it.”

Ian came willingly until their heads touched. “He needed you.” He closed the distance and felt his entire body come alive at the feel of soft lips against his. Rough hands against his neck created a delicious combination that left him panting, deepening the kiss without meaning to. Mickey welcomed it, trying to pull him down on top of him, those thighs splitting wide for him.

“Morning.”

They broke their kiss but didn’t pull away at the sleepy sound of Yev’s voice. Ian turned and smiled happily at the sight, he loved that sleepy look on his boys. 

“Morning sweetheart.” Ian moved to the left just as Yev’s hand caught his chin and pulled him into a kiss. Ian groaned and leaned over Mickey’s body to match that heated kiss, fire with fire. Yev licked into his mouth with a kind of desperation that only followed one of those life changing hurdles in life.

Ian groaned as rough hands slid up his bare back, lightly digging his nails in. He broke the kiss and Yev chased after him, managing one last kiss before he latched onto his neck, biting and kissing. He turned to Mickey, immediately leaning in to bite his thick bottom lip. 

He hadn’t intended for it to go this far. Ian had wanted a simple good morning kiss from each of them. He pulled away and pulled Yev from his neck with a playful smile

“Well, that’s one way to wake you two up.” He smiled as Yev laid back against the bed, shoulder to shoulder with Mickey. 

He watched with blazing eyes as they turned away from him to look at each other. He couldn’t look away, not even if a bomb exploded next to him. Yev gave that bashful but heated little smile and Mickey tried to cover his up by tonguing the corner of his mouth. Fuck. They were beautiful.

“Okay,” he turned away from them at last to grab the pills to give to Mickey and a cup of now luke warm coffee, “now for breakfast—” he turned back to see them kissing. He nearly dropped the coffee as he set it back and down turned to watch. 

Mickey had his hand in the center of Yev’s bare chest, while Yev had his face in the palm of his hand, the other fisting dark hair. This kiss was nothing like the others. Ian leaned forward, licking his lips as he saw their tongues frantically swirling together. 

The way his body reacted, the best way to describe it was that mind blowing, desperate feeling you get just before you come. His body broke out in a sweat, goosebumps spread up his arms and the back of his neck and his dick was as hard as it had been when they both touched him last night. Ian panted shallowly, doing his best not to be a distraction but fuck….fuck, it was good. 

Ian was fine…until Mickey let out that soft whimper and Yev swallowed it down eagerly. “God…” Ian closed his eyes, tying not to listen or watch. They probably wanted some time alone. Even hard and ready in his sweats, Ian turned to leave. 

“Don’t.”

Ian turned as Mickey spoke, breathless and gripped his arm. Their kiss had ended, leaving them breathing hard, lips red and the entire room thrumming with sexually charged energy. 

“Don’t?” He asked softly, seeing a smile so bright on Yev’s face. 

“You don’t get to leave again.” Mickey pulled at him. “This time, you’re stayin.”

Ian’s heart beat fast and he looked to Yev who nodded and held his hand out to him. “Figured I’d give you two some time.”

“We do want time Ian,” Yev smiled as he scooted back towards the wall, “all of us.”

All of them. In the same bed. Touching. 

Ian’s entire body started to tremble and by the deep laughs from both of them, they saw it. He was being pulled further on to the bed, between them, on his back. Ian settled back with a feeling of total bliss washing over him. 

Yev and Mickey turned to face him, both laying on their sides, smiling like he just did something wonderful. But he hadn’t. Not really. He just got them to see what was already between them.

Mickey was first to his mouth, softly rubbing their lips together. Ian craned his neck up, trying but failing to taste him. He could feel Yev’s soft hands sliding up his sternum and when he spoke, it came out as desperate and needy.

“Baby please,” Ian begged, once again trying to kiss him. Mickey smirked, licking his lips suggestively. “Kiss me.”

Mickey chuckled, low and deep. “I love you.”

Ian whined, finally moving his hand into Mickey’s hair to force him down. “Love you Mick.” He whispered before finally taking that kiss, he wanted. His head fell to the bed and Mickey followed, sliding his tongue along side his. Ian blindly reached out for Yev, bringing his face up to theirs.

“Yevy.” Ian whined when he pulled back from Mickey’s demanding lips. Yev was there, sucking along his jaw, those soft hands moving over his chest. “I love you Yevy.”

Yev groaned against Ian’s sharp jaw. “Love you more Ian.” He kissed up to his lips, not waiting for him to beg for it. He gave Ian what he wanted.

Mickey watched them, nibbling his bottom lip. Eager to be apart of this. With both of them. He just didn’t know how where to begin. He let his hand run into Ian’s messy hair, hearing his moan into Yev’s mouth.

Ian was torn roughly from Yev’s mouth, Mickey pulling them apart by his hair. He hissed as that pain mixed with all the pleasure swirling around them. This shit was all so new, them together. It was twice the work, twice the demand for his attention. Ian fucking loved it. Letting them pull and paw at him, kissing his lips raw. 

“Tell me what you want boys.” Ian groaned as they both pulled off him. Leaving him a panting mess. “Hmm? What do my boys need?”

“You.” They groaned at the same time.

Yev and Mickey shared a smile and Ian put one hand in each of their hair and pulled them to meet in the middle, just above his chest. “Play nice boys.” Ian put them so close they breathed the same air. “Show me.”

Ian could see the want, the need to touch. Yev moved first, cupping Mickey’s face and brought him close. He could only lay there with wide eyes as Mickey lost that last bit of hesitation, gripped Yev by his hair and pulled him close.

They kissed like they were starving. Like they had never tasted that flavor but were suddenly addicted to everything about it. Yev took the lead, his lips trapped Mickey’s bottom one as he deepened the kiss, sliding those delicate fingers into dark hair.

“Fuck,” Ian groaned and put both arms behind his head to watch, “my beautiful boys.” He couldn’t stop the praise as it kept falling from his lips. He felt like he needed to constantly tell them how good they were for him, for each other. How good it looked, and he knew by the fever of that kiss, that it felt twice as good as it looked. “God, you look so good right now.” His hips gave an involuntary swivel. “How’s it feel boys? Hmm? Fuck, tell me how it feels.”

Ian was fucking losing his mind. He had never seen something so beautiful as them kissing like that. Greedy, demanding. Full of so much passion that he couldn’t control his own. He was begging to know how they felt. Begging to he apart of it. Dangling on that edge of oblivion and they would be the ones to push him off with smiles on their faces.

“You okay baby?” Yev asked as he moved up. 

Ian let out a deep groan at just the feel of their naked skin sliding together. “Fuck, no. I-I’m not okay Yevy.” He whined and looped his arm around his slim waist and pulled him closer. “I feel like I’m on fire.” He pulled him so hard their heads lightly knocked together and he could feel his lips nearly brushing his own. “Fuck.”

Mickey smiled. Ian was so fucking gone. Because of them. Because of all of it. He thought he had been the needy one, the one who desperately needed to be close to Yev, but it was Ian. Ian needed them all close like this. 

“What do you need Ian?” Mickey moved up just as Yev had, watching Ian groan deeper as their skin slid together. “Tell us what you need.”

“Mick!” Ian grabbed him too, pulling him down so they both leaded against his head. Like a football huddle. “I just need both of you. So fucking bad I can’t think.”

Something past between them, a look or maybe just energy. But he saw it loud and clear. Mickey and Yev moved towards each other again and Ian watched them kiss, only this time he was literally an inch away. He could see pink lips, red and used, slippery tongue fucking against each other’s, he could hear each groan, each fucking time they swallowed. 

Ian’s hand shot down to grip the base of his dick. There was no way he was going to come right now. He had two boys to please. He needed to please them more than he needed to come. 

Suddenly, two hands moved to the back of his head, one Yev’s, one Mickey’s, and pushed him forward. “Oh Fuck.” Ian mumbled before he joined the kiss, pushing his tongue to play with theirs. It sent a red hot flash down his back. 

Kissing with three people took effort, but they all gave it their all. Taking turns leading, sucking and licking. Getting in deep, groaning loud enough for someone to swallow it down. Ian’s hand tightened at the base of his dick again, squeezing it hard.

“Boys…” Ian was cut off when Yev bit his bottom lip. “Yevy…” he groaned and Yev let go long enough for Mickey to take his place, licking into his mouth. “Baby.” Ian chuckled when he pulled back long enough for him to speak. “I want you boys to lay down but close to each other.”

Mickey and Yev pulled away, unable to keep their hands off him. He batted them away smiling when they did as he asked and sat back against the headboard, Yev a little taller, sat up higher than Mickey. 

Ian stared at them. They were polar opposites of each other. Light and dark. The sun and the moon.

Yev; the light, the sun. Bright and blonde and so fucking beautiful. Nearly as tall as he was, with beautiful skin, kissed by the summer sun to make it glow. Tall and lean. 

Mickey; the darkness, the moon. Dark hair and pale, majestic skin. Sun kisses placed here and there, waiting for his lips. He had always been on the shorter side, but his body was incredible. Stacked with muscles, easily hidden by his clothes but they were there. Strong and fucking sexy.

But they both had those same blue eyes. A mix between a dark ocean and cloudy skies. Making their features stand out even more. 

“I’m going to make you both come.” He straddled one leg each until both of his knees were pushing against their groins. They each gave a moan, reach out to touch him. The mix between Mickey’s rough hands and Yev’s soft ones sliding down his back, made him arch up like a cat. “Would you like that?”

Mickey nodded. “At the same time?”

Ian nodded and nipped his bottom lip. “I want to jerk you both off while you watch me, while you watch each other. Do you want that?”

Yev gasped and quickly kicked off his sweats. “You don’t want to fuck us?”

Ian growled and Mickey let out a deep groan because of it. Mikey scrambled out of his boxers and Ian was temporarily frozen by the sight of them hard and ready for him. Pulsing and leaking at the tips.

“Ian?” Mickey called, having trouble keeping his eyes off Yev. 

“Hmm?” Ian licked his lips.

“He said don’t you want to fuck us?” Mickey gripped Ian’s chin as he growled the words. Demanding his undivided attention.

“I want to fuck you both so bad.” He let them see his entire body tremble just from speaking the words. “But I won’t last for both of you. Not right now. Not with how worked up I am.” He jerked out of Mickey’s grasp and gripped both of them tightly.

“Shit!” Mickey hissed.

Yev gasped, his eyes rolled back into his head. “Fuck baby.”

Ian slowly moved both of his hands at the same time. Up and down their cocks. From slippery tips, slicking it down their shafts, then quickly back up to repeat. His own dick was painfully trapped in his boxers. Begging to get out and dive balls deep into the nearest hole. 

“Look at you…” Ian watched two sets of blue eyes roll back. Mickey biting his lip, while Yev let his mouth hang open as he panted. “My boys look so fucking sexy like this.” He bent down towards Yev and sucked the tip of his dick until he was clean of all the pre-come. 

“Baby!” Yev gripped Ian’s hair and slowly pulled him up his dick and slid him back down. 

Mickey watched with wide eyes as Ian swallowed Yev down. Letting him thrust up into his mouth like he did it all the time. Ian took him all the way down, moaning the entire time. “Fuck.” He groaned when Ian pulled away, leaving Yev wet and shiny.

“Like that baby?” Ian licked his lips and moved to Mickey. He went to his lips instead. “You wanna taste?”

Yev groaned when Mickey nodded.

Ian gave him what he wanted. He kissed him, letting Mickey have a quick taste of Yev before he pulled away and moved down to swallow him up.

“Shit!” Mickey grabbed Ian’s hair like Yev did, but he let Ian move at his own pace, watching each time his jaw widened at the base. 

Yev’s mouth hung wide open. Watching how easily Ian sucked him. Seeing Mickey falling apart because of it. “Feel good?”

Mickey nodded and let his head fall back to hit the wall. “So fucking good. Even better because he tastes like you.”

Ian slowly pulled back Yev didn’t wait to be asked. He kissed him hard, sucking Mickey off his tongue and they both let out a deep moan.

“There.” Ian pulled back and didn’t bother to wipe away the saliva on his lips. He moved his hands back to stroke them, spit making them glisten, sliding easily into his fists. “Slick and so fucking perfect.”

Ian watched them fall apart together. Legs spread wide so they tangled together. One of their hands linked with the others, while the free hand gripped the sheets on the bed. “Show me boys.” Ian whispered, still begging them. 

Mickey unlinked their hands and gripped Yev by his chin and pulled him into a deep, messy kiss. 

“Just like that.” Ian did his best not let his eyes slip closed. Watching them was getting him close but he couldn’t look away. Each time they moaned as they kissed, he knew they were getting closer. “Fuck, I need you to come for me boys.” He twisted his wrist when he reached the head. “Right now!”

“Oh fuck!” Mickey broke the kiss when he came, opening his eyes enough to see Yev coming all over Ian’s hand and up his chest.

“God, oooh…” Yev bit the side of Mickey’s shoulder and let his eyes move down to see Ian’s hand covered in Mickey’s come. His stomach let out a loud rumble.

Ian grinned as sweat dripped off his hair. He gave them each one last stroke, watching the last drop fall against his hand. Mickey and Yev slumped against each other, breathing heavily, flushed and sharing slow sweet kisses, soft smiles. 

“Fuck, you two are perfect.” Ian leaned back on his heels, feeling his shins scream in protest. Both of his hands were dripping with come and he caught Yev staring at them. Ian moved one hand up to his mouth, Mickey’s, and drew both their attention to him. 

“Ian…” Yev whined, licking his lips. 

Ian smiled proudly and brought his hand up to his mouth, licking Mickey’s come off like a cat with cream. Yev was whining, eager to taste. Mickey just watched him, like he was wondering what Yev wanted. 

Ian moved to straddle Yev’s thighs and cupped the back of his neck with his clean hand. “Want to taste?”

Yev nodded quickly and pulled Ian into a demanding kiss. He groaned when Ian let him taste. His hand moved back to grip Ian’s ass, blocked by his briefs and he ran a long finger down the center, rubbing against his hole.

“Fuck!” Ian whimpered and expertly moved to grind in his lap. He could feel Mickey’s eyes on them, probably wide and filled with heat. “He’s good, isn’t he?”

Yev nodded. “So fucking good. Can I do the other one?” His voice was thick with want. 

Ian turned his head and Mickey was indeed watching him. “Baby, do you want him to do the other one too?” he showed Mickey his sticky left hand. 

Mickey shook his head. “Fuck no.” he easily pulled Ian into his lap. Ian ground down against him in a way he hadn’t before. Rubbing his ass against his groin. “Damn Gallagher, you a needy little bottom too?” He pulled his hand back and slapped Ian’s ass.

“Mick!” He groaned and tried not to fuck into his lap, but it was so hard. Mickey had that deep, demanding voice that Yev had when he topped him, and he wanted it right now. “You keep doin that and I’ll come.”

Mickey looked to Yev who just winked and nodded. “Goddamn.” He moved both hands to Ian’s ass and squeezed hard. Ian lost it, grinding down against him, rocking his hips, those long arms wrapped around his neck. “You really like it, don’t you?”

Ian shuddered against him. “I t-tried to tell you.” He whined against his neck. Ian pulled back to quickly lick his hand clean like he did for Yev. The second Mickey gripped his ass again, he slipped his tongue into Mickey’s mouth and let him taste Yev.

Yev tasted like fresh oranges. Sweet and tangy on his tongue. Mickey groaned, grabbed Ian by both of his thighs and quickly moved forward, laying Ian on his back as he settled on top of him and those long legs circled his hips. 

“Baby…” Ian’s head fell back, and Mickey thrusted against his ass, making his cock twitch. “I want it Mick.” He whined and clawed his back until Mickey hissed. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Probably should have told me that before I came.” He chuckled lightly as he moved back. Ian was so flustered under him. Sweating, flushed, panting. Those long Legs split wide for him. “Fuck.”

Ian whined at the loss of contact against his ass. “Get it up for me Mick.” Ian reached for him, but Mickey stayed where he was. So he turned to Yev, who came to him instantly. “I want it.”

Yev nodded and moved one hand down Ian’s damp chest to creep into his briefs and tease the head of his cock. “Such a greedy boy Ian.” Yev groaned against his lips as Ian’s nails dug into one arm. “We can make you come.”

Ian looked up at Mickey, so hopeful. “Yeah?”

Mickey nodded and slowly peeled Ian’s briefs down. He moved his hands up Ian’s thighs, seeing him shiver, to see that big dick twitch. “You wanna come?”

Ian nodded rapidly. “My body hurts Mick. Make me come.” He pulled Yev down by his hair to lock him into a needy kiss. Swirling their tongues together eagerly. Like there was no time to waste.

Mickey moved forward and the second he rubbed against Ian’s ass again, he whimpered into Yev’s mouth. “Fuck.” He started to kiss on Ian’s neck, nipping at all those weak places, behind his ear, just under his jaw. Ian’s other hand moved into his hair as well, guiding him.

“Touch me.” Ian whispered when Yev moved to his neck as well, moving in sync with Mickey like they had done this a thousand times before. “Touch me…”

His mind drifted as they worked him over, no longer at that desperate ledge to come, more to just feel them. Their mouths as they moved to his chest, their tongues when they both licked his nipples. “More.” Hands slid down his stomach, soft and rough, moving lower to tease the base of his dick.

Ian kept his hands on them, in their hair, then to the back of their neck. Urging them lower. Feeling them move to kiss and lick the bumps of his abs, then lower to hips. “Please, don’t stop.” 

Mickey and Yev stopped despite Ian’s pleas, to look up at each other. “Show me Yevy,” Mickey licked his lips and glanced down to Ian’s dick. “Show me.”

Yev smirked and kissed him quickly before he pulled back. “Only if you show me after.”

“Deal. Now get to it.” He smirked when Yev rolled his eyes. He quickly sat back, watching Yev get between Ian’s legs. 

Ian was starring down at them. “Yev?”

“Mickey wants to watch.” 

Ian turned to see that Mickey was indeed watching. Licking his bottom lip. “Baby?” he waited for Mickey to look at him. “Wanna see him take it?”

Mickey nodded. 

“Show him Yevy.” Ian smoothed his knuckles over Yev’s cheek. Then gripped the base of his cock. “Open that pretty mouth for me."

Yev slowly licked around the head. Groaning at the taste before he opened his mouth and slowly took him down. Inch by inch, his tongue wiggling up and down, slicking the way. Ian breathed deeply and kept still, watching both of them.

“Shit.” Mickey whispered when Yev was half way down and he could see his throat bulging. He slipped his hand down to feel it, causing Yev to groan. 

Yev bobbed his head fast, making his legs shake. “Your turn Mick.” Ian slowly pulled Yev by his hair until his overly sensitive cock slipped from his mouth. “So good Yevy,” he praised and Yev sucked on one of his fingers. “You suck me so good.”

Mickey quickly took his place, his mouth watering every second he wasn’t tasting him, now he’d get the chance to taste Yev on him too. 

“Come here sweetheart.” Ian pulled Yev up to his mouth, drawing him into a wet kiss. Mickey licked over him and he groaned into Yev’s mouth, each inch he took, the faster he kissed Yev. “Mick!” Ian moaned and arched his back when Mickey’s nose touched his skin. 

“Holy shit.” Yev looked down to see Ian’s cock all the way in his mouth. All the way to the base on the first fucking try. It looked so good, pink lips split wide. “God, that’s sexy.”

Mickey managed a wink and slowly pulled off, bobbing his head a few times before he pulled back and took a deep breath. His throat burned in the best way and Ian was a puddle of mush. 

“You ready to stop playin and get off now?” Mickey smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. 

Ian nodded, unable to smile back. “Both of you, get down there.” He stuffed a pillow behind his head and watched as they both moved to either side of him, those pretty mouths by his dick. “Now,” he put a hand on the back of their neck, “let me see those tongues.”

Mickey and Yev stuck out their tongues and Ian slowly pushed them to his cock. Both of them gripped the base and stood him up just as he pressed them against him. “Fuck yes.” He worked them up and down his cock, seeing saliva drip onto him, hearing them groan and fight to go faster. “Look at you two…” he groaned when they wiggled over his head, “always making me feel so good.”

He released them and let them take over. Both wrapping their lips around him. Ian could already feel that heat pooling in his gut. “Oh God!” he groaned when Mickey swallowed him down and Yev moved between his legs, licking down his balls. Ian spread his legs as Yev stuffed a pillow under his ass. “Yevy!”

Yev glanced up, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Gonna make you come so hard baby.”

Mickey moved to the side, taking Ian in over and over but this way he watched as Yev moved Ian’s long legs over his shoulders and dipped his head down.

“Shit…” Ian groaned at the first lick against his hole. His legs shook and he pushed Mickey's mouth down over and over again. “Just like that boys…” his entire body shook when Yev fucked him with his tongue. “Oh my God…oh fuck.” 

Mickey started to groan, unable see Yev eat Ian out but he could those wet noises and Ian nearly screaming for more. Ian roughly started thrusting into his mouth, hard and fast, making him groan and it also made his throat burn.

“I’m gonna fucking come, fuck!” Ian could hardly breathe. It was all too much again. Making him feel so good, too good to be real. 

Yev quickly slicked up his middle finger and pressed it all the way into Ian, feeling how tight he was. “Fuck.” He moved back up, sucking his balls one by one.

“Deeper Yev!” Ian started thrusting down onto his finger and into Mickey’s mouth. When Yev rubbed his prostate, he was gone. “Right now!” he screamed and barely had time to see Yev move up, watching as he came into Mickey’s mouth.

“Shit.” Yev watched Ian’s body twitch and spaz as he fell to the bed, green eyes hazy, unfocused. 

Mickey pulled off him, making sure to keep his mouth closed. 

Ian was panting as he sat up on shaky elbows. “Please Mick?” He begged and swept a drop of come with his thumb from the corner of his mouth and licked it off. “Let me watch.” 

Mickey grabbed Yev by his chin and brought him forward. Ian craned his neck to see Mickey lean in to kiss him, mouth full of his come. Yev fuckin growled so loud the room shook and kissed Mickey, passing it between them as they kissed. 

“Holy Fuck.” Ian watched come drip from their lips and onto his thighs as they tried to crawl into each other. Mickey leaned back, trying to break the kiss but Yev just followed him, moving to sit in his lap, sucking on his tongue.

Mickey wrapped his arms around Yev’s back and up to grip both shoulders to keep him there. When he finally pulled back, Yev looked like he was floating on cloud 9. “Little come slut.”

Ian groaned as he smiled down at them. 

“Ian’s fault.” Yev shifted the blame happily with a smile. He licked it from the corners of Mickey’s mouth and wiped his chin before resting his head against his. “I love you.”

Mickey chuckled, smiling so hard his face hurt. He pushed back Yev’s unruly hair. “Love you too.”

Ian just shut his eyes, feeling his body convulsing silently. He had never felt anything like that before. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. The only thing he could feel was Yev and Mickey moving against him, their heads resting on his chest. Fingers sliding along his body, probably sparking electricity. 

Someone pulled a sheet over them and Ian managed to wrap an arm around each of them. He kissed the top of their heads, pausing to smell Mickey longer than he should have. “I love you guys.” He mumbled sleepily, unable to keep awake long enough to hear the reply. 

He already knew what they’d say. He could hear it echo in his mind each time he closed his eyes. It was felt with every beat of his heart. Seeing dark blue eyes and beautiful smiles. Feeling, knowing, that no matter what, both of his boys loved him. Always.

**

Mickey could hear that soft thump of Ian’s pulsing heart under his ear. It didn’t if he was asleep, his heart still pounded as if they were still neck deep in each other. Ian was so asleep it probably could have been a coma. And every part of his body was relaxed, well used and relaxed. 

Yev was awake. Wide awake like he was. His messy blonde hair perched on Ian’s left shoulder, but blue eyes we’re focused on him. Not watching him in a demanding way, but like he’d never seen him before. 

They may have still been trying to figure out if all that had happened or not. His lips still tingled from each of those electric kisses. Just being able to touch freely had brought a calm over him, one that he never knew he needed. 

“I can’t believe he’s asleep.” Yev spoke quietly as he looked up at Ian. His left hand kept stroking soft lines up his chest.

Mickey smiled and gave a glance at Ian who was very much asleep. “I guess playin matchmaker is a big job, makes ya tired.”

Yes snorted. “I can’t believe all this shit happened.”

“Me either.” He moved his right hand forward to slowly brush against Yev’s, a simple touch had never felt so good before. “M' glad he did.”

Yev slowly linked their fingers, smiling at how easy it was. “And to think, this all started with breakfast.”

Mickey grinned, beyond satisfied and looked up to see the forgotten tray of breakfast food. “I think he’s trying to spoil us.”

The scuffed, raising up on his elbow. “Trying? He always does that.”

Mickey nodded as he rose up too and moved forward, his heart fluttering when Yev did the same and met him for a kiss. Soft and slow, a light brush if lips that ended with a quick sweep of their tongues. He pulled back with a smile. “Yeah, he does.”

“Can I ask you something?” Yev asked after they spent a few moments in silence. 

“Is it about more kissing?” Mickey winked and moved to steal one while Yev chuckled. “What’s up?” 

“Why did you let me into this?” When dark eyebrows rose in question, Yev motioned to all of them. “This. You and Ian. Why did you let it happen?”

Mickey chuckled when inside it kinda hurt to think about. “Yev, I didn’t let it happen.” He paused for Yev to figure out the difference quickly and his face fell. “I let it keep going.”

Yev remained quiet and Mickey just now realized that they had never talked about this before. How it all started. Why. It wasn’t like sharing Ian was a normal thing. He normally hated it. No, he had always hated it. 

“Why?” Yev asked softly, unable to meet his eyes. 

Mickey gave a loud sigh as he moved away from Ian and to the other end of the bed, resting back against the headboard. “C'mere.” 

Yev moved stiffly away from Ian, unable to gauge how this was going to go. From the first dew sentences, it wasn’t going well already. “We don’t have to talk about this right now.” He paused to toss a sheet over his hips, feeling very vulnerable. “Just forget it.”

“Fuck that.” Mickey scuffed and pulled Yev up to face him. “And ya don’t need that either.” He jerked the sheet away and saw his blush because of it. “Yev.”

Yev gave a soft 'hmm' sound but didn’t look up.

Mickey wasn’t dealin with this. He reached forward and grabbed Yev and drug him into his lap, long legs split side as he settled on his lap. “Look at me.”  
Yev looked up. 

“We are only gonna talk about this once, yeah?” Yev nodded. “Good. So listen up. I’ve been forced to share Ian before. I don’t like it.”

Yev felt his heart drop again, just like it did when he spoke with Ian.

Mickey knew his voice was rough, mean and Yev didn’t look like wanted to talk anymore. “Fuck.” He cupped Yev’s face and kissed him until he was gripping his back, urging him to keep going. That’s when he pulled back, breathless and more than a little worked up. “Tell me, why did you sleep with him?”

Yev stammered, trying to come up with an excuse that was decent. One that wouldn’t fuck shit up between them. 

“The truth.” Mickey prompted.

“Because I wanted him.” Yes spoke quickly and even to him it sounded greedy. Sleeping with a man deep in a serious relationship. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? I’m not.” He chuckled, motioning to Yev sitting on his lap and Ian laying naked and sated beside them. “The moment I saw you, that very second I opened my door, I wanted you.”

Yev stared at him with wide eyes. 

“But I knew I shouldn’t. That I couldn’t.” He slowly ran his thumbs down Yev’s sides. “But when I saw you guys…”

Mickey would never forget that day. It replayed on a loop in his mind. Tormenting him, arousing him. Walking into the house after work, hearing the unmistakable sounds of adultery. Ian was cheating on him, in his own, in their own house and he had been hard as a damn rock because he knew who it was. 

“Mickey?” Yev spoke softly, seeing him reliving the entire thing.

Mickey blinked the images away and looked at Yev. “Uh, when I saw you, it didn’t bother me for some reason. I liked it, even before I saw it.” He felt his spine begin to tingle. “I could hear you and I wanted to see, I wanted to watch and touch and just fuckin feel it.”

Yev arched into his touch. Each pass across his sides had goosebumps glaring up his arms.

“I knew why you wanted him Yev. But I also knew that because of our…relationship,” he winced, “that seeing would be the closest I was going to get. Just being around it, you two.”

Yev leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his neck to brush his hands through soft, dark hair. “I’m still sorry it happened that way. That we hurt you.”

Mickey smiled at the apology. It had hurt him. Even if he wanted to see, to be with them. Ian did what he said he’d never do, he cheated. Again. It stung but that sting was soothed by the pleasure he got from knowing they were together. By being able to kiss Ian and taste Yev on his lips. On his body. 

“Shut up,” Mickey laughed at Yev’s shocked look. “I was over it the second it happened Yev. I like the way shit turned out.” He tried to prove his point by running his hands up Yev’s thighs, hearing that soft gasp Ian always talked about. “Does it feel like I’m mad?” he pushed his hips up, just a little and Yev gasped again.

“No, it doesn’t.” Yev moved closer until their chests touched, groaning at the feel of their skin touching. “It feels good.”

Mickey bit his lip each time Yev moved. “Damn right it feels good.” His hands moved to Yev’s hips, slowly urging him to rock forward. “Fuck, it feel so good.”

Yev nodded and slowly started to grind against him, feeling him slowly start to harden. “Do you ever fuck him?” His voice was high, almost a squeak. 

Mickey shook his head, totally entranced with the way Yev moved. “Is it good?”

“God, it’s so good.” Yev groaned, closing his eyes as he imagined it in his head. “I had him against the headboard the other day, legs over my shoulders.” 

“Fuck!” he couldn’t even imagine Ian like that. But Ian had him in that position plenty of times and he knew how good it was. “You don’t like him fucking you?”

Yev moved to his neck, licking and sucking against salty skin, nearly panting just because of them talking. “I fucking love it. He’s so big and fucks me good.” They started to rock against each other, working towards something. “We usually just flip fuck so we both get a turn.”

Mickey gripped Yev’s neck and held him close the faster they rocked together. He was barely even sliding against Yev’s ass, but he was already so close. “I wanna fuckin see it.”

“Want you to see it.” Yev whispered. “Fuck, I don’t know why but I’m so fucking close.” 

Mickey could feel Yev hard against his stomach, twisting his hips to grind against him. “You wanna come for me Yevy?” 

“Oh fuck…” Yev gripped his shoulders, trembling at his words. “Can I?”

Mickey groaned, barely holding on. “Can I?”

“Please!” he groaned and felt his balls tighten. “Like right now…”

Mickey groaned as Yev bit the side of his neck and came between their bodies. “Goddamn!” He listened to Yev whimpering and it was enough to tip him over the edge. Panting and rocking his hips as those aftershocks took over. “Fuck…”

Yev moved back to see the mess between them and wanted to lick it all off. Mickey looked just as wrecked as he was, lazy eyes and that smug smile. He kissed him, melting when his kiss was met with equal need.

Mickey pulled back, smiling as Yev chased after him as he leaned back. “Wanna clean me up?” he arched his eyebrows, tonguing the corner of his mouth to hide his smirk. 

Yev growled, getting into that top headspace he used with Ian and moved off his lap. He licked from Mickey’s sticky hips, up to the center of his chest, tasting both of them. “Only if you share it with me.”

Mickey huffed. “Deal, get to it.” He winked as Yev went back down and caught green eyes looking at them. Dark and sleep but he could see the approval. Mickey shook his head, unable to hide his smile. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Love You...lyrics by Justin Bieber..
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure if it needs another chapter. If so, let me know!


	4. Together At Last

Taboo  
Chapter 4- Together At Last

Ian woke up when a loud snore seemed to echo through the room. His body jerked away from where it came from and because he moved so fast, he hit his head against the wall. "Shit!" Ian groaned and rubbed the spot on his forehead where it hit. 

Mickey didn't snore, drooled yes, but no snoring. He could tell Mickey wasn't in bed before he opened his eyes, he always slept curled around Mickey's back and he didn't feel that warmth or smell him lingering along with the muggy smells of sex and passion, sweat even. But no Mickey.

Ian blinked his eyes open slowly. He was pressed against the wall on his side, with Yev snoring like a train behind him. He lightly pushed his arm back, shoving Yev a little until he rolled onto his belly and the snoring stopped. 

With more room to move, Ian rolled onto his back and stretched as much as possible. His body ached from this morning, not from sex because the three of them didn't actually have sex, but he ached all the same. His legs felt cramped and both of his shoulders popped, as well as his neck. He felt good, tired but good. 

One glance at the clock on the side table told him that after their epic rumble this morning, they'd slept half the damn day away. It went from 10 in the morning to 4:30 in the afternoon. That was one hell of a nap. They only slept that long after mind blowing rounds of sex. This morning had been more emotional than physical, but they must have worn each other out on both those fronts.

As much as he needed to get up, use the bathroom, splash some cold water on his face and search for Mickey, his mind was pulled to earlier. If it really happened, or if it was just some sort of wet dream that tricked him into thinking it was real. But deep down he knew it. Not just because Yev was ass up in Mickey's bed, but because he could recall every single incredible detail about it. 

From Mickey being emotional and drunk, to his heart felt conversation about love with Yev, to waking up to them tangled around each other. Being pulled in as they kissed, when they allowed themselves to step out of their minds and search those dark depths of pleasure with their hands and their mouths. To him making them both come, letting them taste each other, to them working together to get him off. He would never forget seeing Mickey snowball his come into Yev's mouth, passing back and forth as they kissed. Shy smiles and sweet kisses. It had been a dream of all dreams. Both of his boys together with him. 

Then waking up to Yev in Mickey's lap, kissing like their lives depended on it, quickly jerking each other until they came. Then Yev, being his normal come addict self, cleaning it off of Mickey as his insistence. Mickey caught him looking, that breathtaking smile on his face. Flushed cheeks and raw lips, tattooed hands tangling into Yev's blonde hair. 

Epic was the only word that came to mind. 

That's how they'd fallen asleep. Wrapped up in a mess of arms and legs, in sticky, sex smelling sheets. He had never slept so good in his entire fucking life. His mind and his body at total ease with what happened. His body threw off heat just remembering all of it. 

Ian hiked himself out of bed, pushed Yev's wild hair back out of his face to kiss his forehead, grabbed a pair of clean briefs and walked naked into the bathroom. He could hear clanging coming from the kitchen; Mickey. He smiled around his toothbrush, lodged into one cheek as he flushed the toilet, Mickey was cussing up a damn storm and it all felt so normal. He washed his face, forgoing a shower until later and slipped on a pair of Mickey's briefs, a little tight around the groin area. 

"Piece of shit!" 

Ian chuckled as he stepped into the living room, seeing the 5 o'clock news muted and Mickey pointing a spatula at the coffee maker like it was a gun and not a kitchen utensil. Mickey was wearing a pair of briefs and the t-shirt Ian had worn last night, he had pancakes cooking on the stove and it looked like he was about to end the coffee makers life if he didn't step in.

Ian moved silently into the kitchen, waiting until Mickey was safely away from the hot stove before he stepped up behind him, nuzzling the back of his neck as his arms circled him from behind. Mickey relaxed, the curses dying on his lips with a deep sigh. "Morning baby."

Mickey tilted his head, letting Ian kiss over his cheek, then his ear. "Fuck," he muttered a little breathlessly when Ian sucked on his neck, "morning. Or evening?"

Ian laughed and let his hands dip under the t-shirt to feel warm skin. "Evening baby, you okay?"

Mickey shook his head. "I hate this fancy ass coffee maker. Bastard refuses to make normal coffee." He huffed and quickly turned off the stove and set the pan aside. "We need that old one back."

"It was old for a reason Mick. I'm pretty sure it was made in the 70's. Made coffee taste like that awful police station shit."

With that, they both cringed. Nothing was worse than coffee at a police station and they had both been in far too many times to be argued with. 

"I just wanted coffee and fucking pancakes. Is that too much to ask?" Mickey huffed again, annoyed but not enough to move away.

"Get your pancakes and I'll make the coffee." He smiled and stepped away, but Mickey grabbed the back of his neck before he could move and pulled him close again. Ian grinned, coffee forgotten, and slid his hands back into the shirt, letting them settle on Mickey's lower back. "No coffee?"

Mickey threaded his hands into wild red hair and tugged just enough for Ian to feel it. "You didn't kiss me yet."

Ian licked his lips and moved one hand from his back to his face, cupping it as Mickey nuzzled into it. "How awful of me." He watched mesmerized as Mickey licked his lips as well. "Gimme a kiss baby."

Mickey made Ian come to him for it. Their heads pressed together for a split second before Ian was urgently pulling him closer, kissing his pouty lips until they both groaned. It was easy enough to back Mickey against the counter as their kiss deepened, now eagerly sliding their tongues into each other. Nipping lips and nearly clacking teeth. When Ian pulled back, they both breathed deeply and shared a smile.

"That's better," Mickey smirked and moved around him until Ian's hands fell to his sides, "now fix that damn thing before I fucking shoot it." He snatched the plate of food and moved to the table.

Ian correctly prepared the coffee maker and moment it started to drip; Mickey flipped him off with a mouth full of sugary pancakes. "So, were you planning on waking us up?" He asked as he leaned against the counter.

Mickey shrugged. "Thought about it. Then decided to take a minute and make sure all that shit was real."

Ian nodded because he'd done the exact same thing. "Evening regrets?" He asked with no emotion on his face. Mickey was easy to read most of the time, but he was damn good at hiding shit if he felt like it.

"No, I dont." He glanced over to see Ian smiling at him. "Do you?"

The coffee maker beeped, and Ian poured them a cup each and moved to sit at the table with him. "Fuck no, why would I?"

"Just needed to make damn sure." He pushed his empty plate aside and downed half of the hot coffee before he spoke again. "This morning was fucking intense."

"Yeah, it was." Ian moved closer and offered his hand, palm up and smiled when Mickey took it and laced their fingers. "I don't think I've ever felt so good. I damn sure know that I've never slept as good."

"What do we do now?"

Ian narrowed his eyebrows. "Like, after evening breakfast or like, sleeping arrangements?"

"Sleeping arrangements." Mickey lifted his eyebrows when Ian just stared at him, wanting to actually talk about what he wanted. "Fuck, look, I'm just trying to figure out if that was a one-time sort of thing or all the time."

Ian never thought about it before. Of course he thought about them all together more times than he could count, but never if it would be a permanent thing or just once in a while. 

"I think you already know my answer." Ian quirked his eyebrow and took a drink of coffee. 

"Yeah, I know." He sighed and rubbed his chin.

"And you? Do you want it to happen again, or just indulge once in a while?" 

"I want it." He said after a moment. "It was hard enough to stay away before I knew what that shit would feel like, but now, I don't think I could just go back."

Ian let out the breath he'd been holding. He was so fucking relieved. There was a chance that Mickey didn't want it to be a regular thing. It was understandable. But he didn't. He wanted it just like he did, all the time. Ian pushed his chair out and motioned Mickey forward. "Come here baby."

Mickey came without argument, his face still scrunched up as he straddled Ian on the chair, gripping his shoulders to keep steady as Ian's hands kept him still. "Do we have to talk about it now?" Mickey asked as he leaned their heads together. "I don't want to dig into the feelings and all that shit right now."

Ian smiled. "Not at the moment. I just asked because he is going to wanna know if he can touch you freely. Or if things go back." Ian lightly kissed his lips before he spoke again. "Just a warning, he touches a lot."

Mickey closed his eyes. "I'm so sick of saying no. I'm sick of fucking thinking so damn much before I act." He let his hands slide down Ian's chest, touching the small mark from one of their mouths just below his nipple. "I just wanna fucking feel it and enjoy it."

"Me too baby." Ian traced over his lips, then the crinkles by his eyes caused by too much smiling and laughing. "You did so fucking good with all of it." He kept Mickey from turning his head away, his eyes were wide, afraid. "Baby, I mean it."

"Yeah?" He asked because he had to know. He had no idea what the fuck he was doing.

"Yes Mickey. You let go, you both did. Even I did. We felt all of it together." Ian ran his thumb across Mickey's cheekbone. "It's okay to freak out a little. It's so new and we gotta find our way with it."

"I don't want to fuck up Ian." He turned his head to kiss Ian's palm.

"The only way you could do that is to ignore what happened. For it to go back the way it was. It's strange; the three of us, but it fuckin works and we are happy." 

Mickey nodded. Happy. He was happy. They were happy. "I want it." He said again and Ian gave him that same smile. The reassuring one he needed. 

Ian cupped his face, sliding his thumb over his bottom lip. "I want it too Mick." He pulled him closer until he could feel their lips almost touching. "I want you."

Ian lead him into a slow kiss. A brief touch of lips, then the slide of their tongues. Carefully feeling out the other. Soft gasps and heavy breaths, touching and petting each other. Ian groaned as Mickey nipped his bottom lip with his teeth. Pulling on it long enough to feel that lick of pain dancing up his spine before it was released. 

"I want you baby." Ian whispered and slid both hands up his shirt and slowly tugged it up and off. "I missed you when I woke up." Mickey's hands went around his side's as he moved closer, making his back arch just enough to have him groaning. "I couldn't feel you or smell you." His hands moved down Mickey's back, fingers slipping into his briefs to touch the top of his ass. 

"M' right here Ian." Mickey leaned down and slowly ghosted his lips across Ian's shoulder, then over his collar bone. "Take me to the couch."

Ian stood up, both hands supporting Mickey by his ass while his legs locked around him. With each step, Mickey sucked a new mark into his chest, then his neck. Digging blunt nails into his back as Ian turned and plopped down onto the couch with Mickey straddling him. 

"I want it again." Mickey mumbled into Ian's neck as he licked along his skin.

Ian groaned and tipped his head back to rest on the back of the couch, giving him more room. "I want more baby. I want to watch you two take each other apart."

Mickey circled his hips, slowly grinding against the hardness under him. His skin broke out in goosebumps because of it. "Do you really like it?"

The 'it' being Ian bottoming.

Ian nodded without moving or opening his eyes. He just gripped Mickey's ass and helped him grind across him. "I really fucking do baby."

"He told me he fucked you against the headboard, legs up on his shoulders." Mickey groaned against his jaw as he worked his way back up.

"Fuck yeah." He moaned; he missed the part where they spoke about him. "Gave it to me good and hard baby."

Mickey groaned into Ian's ear, pushing just a little harder into his lap. "Feels so fucking good, doesn't it?" Ian nodded fast. "Stretchin you open, hittin it good and hard, pounding into that special spot."

"God," Ian groaned. Mickey talking like that, had him pushing up against his ass. "Now I know why you beg me for it baby. It blows my goddamned mind."

Mickey made it back to his lips and Ian instantly pushed his tongue in as if he was trying to fuck the words he just spoke. He never expected Ian to like it that much. But he did and it opened a new pool of possibilities for them. Ian broke the kiss with a fist full of his hair and lead him to the other side of his neck. 

"I want to watch you two fuck each other." He growled as it flashed into his mind. The sights and sounds and all the smells. He could feel his blood boiling already. "Don't you want that?" 

Mickey pulled back with heavily lidded eyes, that dark glow to them that Ian had fallen in love with in the beginning. It always lurked inside him, but over the years it had been dimmed down, shielded into the deeper parts he kept locked away. The look might feel like anger, but Ian knew it was the opposite. Mickey had so much need and passion locked away inside him, unable to be set free to play and taste and indulge. Just like with Yev and that same look was there. Mickey wanted it so fucking bad.

Ian watched him fight it for a moment, like he always would. He was never handed good things like this, he had to fight tooth and nail, blood and pain to get anything good. Instinct was to say no and lash out, but the need was too great, and Ian had to help him get there. 

He gripped both sides of Mickey's face, nails digging into the base of his neck and looked directly into his eyes. "You can have it Mick, you can have all of it." The slight glimmer in his eyes let Ian knew he heard him. "You hear me?"

Mickey nodded; eyes open but a little spaced out. "I can have it." He replied back

"Tell me what you want." Ian kept coaxing him. Mickey needed to say what he wanted and let himself have it. 

"I want you."

Ian smiled. "You have me baby. For 15 years you have me."

Mickey smiled as his eyes started to focus and all that crushing pressure receded long enough to understand. "I need him."

Ian saw the door open from the corner of his eye and Yev walk out of Mickey's bedroom and silently made his way over to them. Mickey didn’t turn around or acknowledge that he'd heard Yev; and he had, he just kept looking at him like he had all the answers.

"Come here sweetheart." Ian moved his hand from Mickey's face, to behind him, offering it for Yev to take. Ian offered a smile and he knew that Yev knew this was what they talked about last night. About Mickey allowing himself to love.

He pulled Yev by the hand until he was standing tall behind Mickey. Yev looked a little scared, more so then last night and Ian tried to tell him without words that it was okay. 

Ian turned his gaze back to Mickey. "You want him, or you need him?"

Mickey answered instantly. "I need him Ian."

Ian smiled back at Yev and nodded before he took his hand away. He settled both on Mickey's thighs and watched as Yev carefully put both of his hands on Mickey's shoulders. 

Yev bent down, slid his hands down to wrap around the front of Mickey's chest and put his mouth close to his ear. "I need you too Mickey, so fucking much."

Mickey would deny the whimpering sound that bubbled from his throat and leaned back against him, feeling bed-warmed skin, soft skin. Yev lightly kissed his ear and Mickey allowed his hands to move up and grip Yev's.

"You can have all of it baby." Ian leaned forward and gave Yev his good morning kiss and by Mickey's shiver, he knew he could feel it. "Say it."

Mickey turned his head to see the same eyes he had looking back at him. Their noses rubbed together, and he took a moment to close his eyes and let go. Just like he did earlier. He shut out that part of his brain that told him 'no’ and opened his heart that screamed 'yes' at the top of his lungs. 

"It's okay Mickey," Yev moved one hand up to cup the side of his face and slowly traced his bottom lip with his thumb. "You have me. I'm not going anywhere." 

Ian saw the moment Mickey couldn't take it. A light flash of his eyes and a deep groan and Mickey was pulling Yev closer to kiss him. Yev groaned like it was the best taste in the entire world and Mickey kissed him like he was about to die. This was not as it had been earlier; lighthearted and soft. This was all consuming, trying to tell each other that they would never leave. That they would be there no matter what. 

Ian sat back against the couch and watched. The heat that covered his body was nothing compared to the heat he felt in his heart as he watched them. Mickey pulled Yev to his side and Yev had no choice but to sit by him on the couch. Ian grinned as Mickey moved off his lap and eagerly straddled Yev's lap. 

"Fucking beautiful." Ian whispered and turned towards them until his chest was against Yev's arm. He watched them with hungry eyes, each time their tongues tangled and each gasp that was swallowed. When both Yev and Mickey reached out to him at the same time, his heart nearly gave out. "God."

It was only a hand each that reached out, Yev's slid around his waist and pulled him closer while Mickey's moved to his thigh, gripping tightly before sliding his hand inside. Ian groaned and let them touch as they kissed each other. The touch was unnecessary, he simply wanted them to be together while he witnessed each and every beautiful moment, but fuck if that touch didn't send a blast of fire down his spine. 

"Yevy," Mickey whimpered against his lips, panting hard between them. 

"What is it baby?" Yev whispers just as breathlessly. 

Ian was pretty much writhing on the couch, just from those simple touches. Just watching them, hearing them was enough to get him off. 

Mickey slowly moved on top of him, a simple twist of his hips but it was enough to make them both groan and for his head to fall back. "I need you."

Yev nodded and moved the hand that wasn't on Ian, to Mickey's ass, spreading his fingers out to grab an entire handful as he squeezed and pushed up with his hips. "You wanna ride me baby?

Mickey groaned again and sweat broke out along his body. He glanced at Ian, asking for help on what he should do, what he was supposed to do. "Ian."

Ian moved quickly and wrapped his arm around Mickey's back, gripping his hip and helped him grind forward. "I can help you ride him baby, if that's what you want."

Mickey groaned. "I want all of it."

Ian watched eagerly as Mickey really started to move. Grinding that perfect body on Yev's lap, making him tip his head and arch his back with the need to have someone inside him. Yev was barely holding on, blue eyes closed with his head thrown back, a white knuckled grip on his side and Mickey's ass. 

Ian put his face into Yev's neck and licked from the base of his shoulder to his jaw. "He feels good, doesn't he sweetheart?"

Yev nodded and pushed his hips up again and again as sweat gathered between his shoulder blades. "So fucking good Ian." He turned his head, searching for his lips. "I need him."

Ian took Yev's lips in a demanding kiss as his hand slid under the band of Mickey's briefs and slipped a finger between his cheeks, rubbing just above his hole. "Baby, you wanna ride him?" He asked again as Yev broke the kiss to suck on his jaw. 

"Fuck," he shivered and pushed his ass back, eager for more. "Help me?" He asked, nearly begged. He was far too worked up to think straight.

Ian growled and drew his hands back and moved as quickly as could back into Mickey's room, dug into the side table, grabbed the lube and ran back to the couch. 

Yev worked fast, he had Mickey's briefs pulled down to settle under his ass and kept pulling him apart so Ian got a good look at his hole. It was making Mickey ravenous for it. Grinding as hard and fast as he could, gripping Yev's shoulders. 

"Goddamn," Ian growled and moved to sit on the table behind Mickey. "Gonna open you up baby."

Mickey nodded and stopped grinding enough to push up on his knees to give him more room. "Still open, it won't take long."

Yev moved his hands to Mickey's ass, spreading him open. "I can't wait to feel you Mickey. I'm close just thinking about how it's going to feel."

Mickey groaned into his neck. "Don't fucking come yet, want you to come in me."

Ian and Yev paused, closed their eyes and groaned their way through that insatiable urge to bend him over and fuck him. Ian set the lube aside, put his hands on top of Yev's to spread him and ducked his head down to lick across his hole. 

"Holy shit..." Mickey's back arched and he was forced to sit still due to their firm grip. "Eat me open."

Yev growled to get Mickey's attention. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me before you make me come."

Ian swirled his tongue around him, trying to drown in his taste. He licked him every which way he could. Fast circles with his tongue, then slow flat licks, he locked his mouth around him and sucked hard, wiggling his tongue before slowly inching it into him. 

Mickey didn't have time to demand more. Yev took his lips, shutting him up like he warned and pushed his tongue deep into his mouth, just as Ian was between his cheeks. His entire body started to tremble, his hands moved down Yev's chest, feeling hard muscle under his skin. Then lower to rub his hands over the hardness that pressed into him. 

Yev gasped into his mouth before he broke the kiss. "Touch me baby, get me ready."

Mickey took a look back at Ian, seeing green eyes watching from below. Ian slid his tongue in deeper, then one finger and it had him pushing back. Yev's groan turned his attention back and Mickey slipped his hand into Yev's briefs and wrapped his hand around his dick.

"Fuck yeah," Yev groaned and tried to sit still and not fuck into his fist. "So hard for you, fuck."

Mickey alternated between pushing back against Ian's mouth and trying to keep a good rhythm with his hand. "Looks like you are ready for me."

Yev grinned. "Are you ready for me baby?"

Ian pulled away and slid another finger in, pushing in fast, crooking his fingers to rub against his prostate. "Fuck yeah, he's ready." He nipped Mickey's ear as he tried not to come. "Right?"

Mickey nodded fast. "Fuck me Yevy, right now."

Ian added more lube to Mickey's hole before passing Yev the bottle to slick himself up after he pulled his briefs down. He put both hands on Mickey's hips and Yev stood himself up. Mickey was shaking so hard his teeth clattered. "Nice and easy baby, you know how you like it."

Mickey nodded quickly and Ian slowly helped him move lower until he could feel the head of Yev's dick pressing against him. "Oh fuck," he gripped Yev's shoulders and tried not to come. 

Yev gripped Mickey's face with his other hand and slowly rubbed against his jaw. "Breathe baby, let's make it last."

Ian watched with wide eyes as Yev slowly pushed into him. Yev's head dropped back as he growled, Mickey had his face pressed into Yev's neck and groaned. Each inch that pushed in had them all going crazy. 

"Fuck, you're so tight baby." Yev groaned when be bottomed out. Taking breath after breath to calm himself.

Mickey got a firm grip on the back of the couch, rose up on his knees and let Ian help him move up and down slowly. "Feels so good Yev, fuck, it feels good." 

Ian slowly moved his hands from Mickey's hips to his stomach, then up to tease his nipples, then back down to slowly start stroking his dick. "Nice and wet baby."

Mickey moved one hand back, gripping Ian behind his neck and brought him closer. "What about you?" He asked between gasps. They only intensified the moment Yev started to fuck him back. Slamming into him as he held his hips down. "Ian..."

Ian groaned and gathered pre-come on his finger before he slipped it into Yev's mouth. "I could come just from watching you two."

Yev bit Ian’s finger, making him gasp and his body swayed towards them. He looked down between their bodies to see his dick, wet and quickly sliding in and out and if that wasn’t the best sight he’d ever seen, he didn’t know what was. “God it looks so good. See?” he asked Ian, nodding down. 

Ian bent slid to the side and put his face next to Yev’s to see him sliding in and out. The slick sound was now branded into his mine, as was Mickey’s reaction to it. “Shit,” his hand moved down his chest, gathering sweat as he went lower and slipped his hand into his briefs to grip himself. “Fuck, keep going. Gonna make me come like this.”

Mickey grinned and moved faster. He did as he always did, the best angle, his favorite one; he moved his hands back to grip Yev’s knees and slowly rolled his body. The angle was deeper, pushing right against his prostate before teasing the rim with those shallow strokes. Yev went wild for it. 

“Fuck baby,” he turned his head, whimpering into Ian’s shoulder as he tried to keep it away for a while. “I’m not gonna last Ian. It feels too fucking good.”

Ian nodded because he knew all too well of Mickey’s ingenious but totally simple position. Maybe it had less to do with the position and more to do with how good Mickey worked his body. “Want me to get a ring?” He asked but could not look away. 

“Fuck, fuuckkk… it won’t matter. I’m so fucking close.” He squeezed Mickey’s thighs and pumped as hard and fast as he could. “Baby, you’re gonna make me come.” He whispered. He wanted to stop and take it slow, but he couldn’t. 

“Come for me Yev, let me feel it.” Mickey groaned and moved just as fast. He could feel his getting closer, but he was too worked up to come. He needed more. “I want you to. Please.”

Yev bolted up, wrapped both arms around him, forcing him to bounce up and down, shallow thrusts but it was enough. “God baby, fuck, oh fuck!” 

Ian watched it all as Yev came. His hips slowed as he filled him up, barely moving to work out those aftershocks. His head dropped into Mickey’s chest, shaking and breathing heavily. Mickey caught his eye and it looked like he was about to come now.

“Goddamn.” Mickey kept still, even if he was still hard and wanted nothing more than to keep going. He wrapped his arms around Yev, kissing his neck and shoulders. “That got me close.”

Yev chuckled before it turned into a hiss. He tilted his head up, asking for a kiss and got one easily. He kissed him like he never wanted to move, because he didn’t. He wanted to stay like this forever. “I love you.” Yev whispered as he pulled back and rested their heads together. 

“Love you too Yev.” Mickey smiled and slowly moved off him. His legs were weak and tired, and he had come dripping down his thighs, but he was still worked up. 

Ian growled and moved so fast it was a blur. He had Mickey spun around, bent down and gripping the table before he could even speak. He kissed down his spine to his ass, pausing enough to lick a little from his thighs before he was ready.

“You gonna be able to take me baby?” he gripped his dick and rubbed the head between his messy cheeks. “It won’t take me long, not after watching that.”

Mickey groaned and gripped the tables edge as he pushed back. “Damn right I can take it,” he looked over to see Yev slumped against the side of the couch. “But I was close when he came.”

Yev gave that satisfied chuckle. “Fuck yeah you were, I could feel it.”

Ian smirked as well because Yev was so drunk on lust, so cocky but with damn good reason. “Gonna be hard baby, good?”

Mickey growled. “Good. Now hurry the fuck up.”

Ian growled back and slapped his ass hard and instantly a red handprint appeared. “Don’t make me gag you Mick. Or I can just fuck your mouth and make you jerk it.”

Mickey shook his head. “No, need it like this.”

Ian nodded and knew Yev was watching every moment. “Good, now hold on.” Ian pushed forward slowly but he never stopped. He didn’t pull back and go again because he was already wet and stretched. He kept pushing in, kissing up and down Mickey’s back as he whimpered. 

“Goddamn.” Yev groaned and moved closer to see Ian bottoming out. Ian was bigger than him, much bigger, and he was a little obsessed with how wide Mickey was stretched around him. 

“Shit…” Mickey took deep breaths as Ian slowly started to thrust. He gripped the table and tried to keep still. “Come on, make me come Ian.” 

Ian growled, gripped both of his hips and thrusted forward fast and deep. “Fuck, that’s good baby.” He tilted his head as he watched each time he pulled nearly all the way out and when he snapped his hips forward, his balls slapped against his ass. “I’ll never get tired of this feeling.” He looked over to see Yev standing on shaky legs, coming close to kiss over his shoulder.

“Right there Ian, fuck.” Mickey released one hand from the table to desperately stroke himself. “God, I feel it.”

Yev nuzzled Ian’s body like a cat. Touching him anywhere he could. “Fuck, I love you.”

Ian turned to press their faces together. Sharing a private moment even with their current positions. “I love you too sweetheart. You wanna suck him off? I’m so fucking close.”

Yeh nodded and moved down. “I want to suck you off while he fucks you.” He groaned as Mickey started to push back onto Ian’s dick. “Would you let me?”

Mickey nodded fast and Ian allowed him to stand up straight even if the angle changed. He gripped Yev’s hair and pulled him to his dick. “Do it now.”

Yev groaned and swallowed him down without pausing to lick and tease. He could always do that later. Mickey needed to come, and he wanted to taste when he did. 

Ian gripped one of Mickey’s shoulders and put one foot on the table, tilted his hips back and pounded into him. Sweat dripped down their bodies, loud whimpers and growls echoed off the room and he couldn’t hold on anymore. “Gotta come for me baby. I can’t hold it.”

Mickey nodded and slammed into Yev’s mouth over and over again. “I can’t either. Fuck, oh fuck.” He looked down to see blue eyes telling him to come. One hand moved back to Ian’s thigh and the other to fist Yev’s hair. “Right now, God. Fuck, I’m coming!”

Ian let go and pushed in a handful of times as Mickey’s orgasm blasted over him. He fucked into Yev’s mouth with abandon, groaning and whimpering, begging and he couldn’t take it. “Mickey!!” He growled into his neck as his ass squeezed him and came. 

Yev eagerly took every hit, sucked down as much as he could before it dripped from the corners of his mouth. When Mickey started to whimper, he pulled back and his jaw cracked. He looked up into lust blown eyes and surged up to kiss him, to let him taste it and Mickey gripped his face and kissed him back just as hard. 

Ian slowly regained some of his composure, his breathing was back to soft pants instead of rough groans, his body still shook but less and less with each breath. He rested his head on Mickey’s shoulders, kissing over damp skin and listened to them kiss. He knew exactly what Yev had done, what he always did, and Mickey was taking advantage of it now and kissing the taste from his mouth as quickly as possible.

“Oh baby,” Ian whispered as he slowly pulled out and almost fell to the couch. Their kiss broke and he moved between his legs, eyeing his wet dick like a sucker. Ian smiled and Yev went for it. Wrapping those red lips around him and tasting them all together. “Fuck!”

Mickey kept standing but looked back to see Ian whine and wiggle from oversensitivity but didn’t tell Yev to stop until all their come was gone. 

Yev moved off slowly, panting softly while he licked his lips and moved until Mickey was standing in front of him, that ass right in his face. “Bend for me?”

Mickey trembled and was happy when Ian grabbed his hips and kept him steady as he bent down. 

Ian watched as Yev spread him open and licked the come from around his hole. Slightly red from overuse. Mickey whined and his head fell between his shoulders but Yev didn’t stop there. He licked his thighs clean, around his cheeks until he finally, finally pushed his tongue deep inside, growling the entire time.

“Fuckin hell.” Mickey pushed back a little and that spurred him on. “Gotta get everyone addicted huh?”

Ian smiled. “You know you fucking love it Mick. We just don’t hide it. We indulge every chance we get.” When Yev pulled back, Ian sat back on the couch and pulled Mickey to sit on his lap, back against his chest and he mouthed at his ear. “Don’t you want to find out how good we taste together?” He nodded to Yev who was leaning down towards them with a mouthful. 

Mickey nodded and put both hands on Yev’s face, bringing him closer. His mouth was closed but his lips were slick. “You want me to taste?”

Yev nodded and moved closer.

Mickey tipped his head back just as Yev opened his mouth and let it trickle into his mouth. He groaned, tasting Ian but finally tasting Yev. The mix tasted better than they did separately. He eagerly accepted Yev’s mouth as they kissed and passed it back and forth, aware of it dripping like a faucet between them.

Ian gripped Yev by his hair and pulled him to his own mouth to taste. Tasting them together was new to him as well, like this especially. Normally he got a taste if they both jerked off together, but it was nothing like this. 

Mickey leaned back and lightly moved Yev to the side to get his own kiss. Ian gripped his jaw and let his hands roam all over his body. When he pulled back, he sagged against Ian’s chest, totally fucked out.

“I love you guys,” Ian spoke after a while. He had one hand stroking Mickey’s chest and stomach and the other pushed into Yev’s hair. “I love you two more than anything.”

Yeh smiled when Mickey’s hand landed on his chest, slowly petting him. “Love you too.”

Mickey nodded; eyes closed. “Love all around.” He smiled when they both laughed for a second. He waited until the room was quiet again before he spoke. “Promise it’ll always be like this?” his voice was uncertain but strong and he gripped them, keeping both close to him.

Ian nuzzled his ear, kissing the back of it as Yev moved to kneel on the couch, bringing his face in close as well. He and Yev didn’t need to see each other’s eyes to say the same thing at the same time. It’s just how it was, how they all needed it. 

“We promise baby.”


End file.
